Welcome to Hell
by Project Zombie Shitstorm
Summary: OC story - WTH plot setting


Grimm liked killing people. No, he /loved/ killing people. He liked watching as he ripped into their chests with his bare hands, or watching them get shot down with his machine gun. He liked watching blood spatter everywhere and liked it even more when it spattered onto him. Xiao shared Grimm's love for this and they managed to go around killing innocent people on a day-to-day basis. Somehow they also managed to stay, for the most part, off of TV.

Grimm liked killing and hurting people so much that one day, he got a bit too carried away and ended up taking his own life with his own weapon on accident. But maybe even as he was dying, he felt some sort of relief /and/ some sort of thrill because of it. Because he was /dying/. He'd been wishing he was dead since he'd killed his mom at the age of 14. He didn't like killing, then. He hated himself and he hated the world and he hated his brother for committing suicide.

So when he found that he was dying, he sort of smiled through it, not realizing that Xiao had barely flinched.

Only a bit later, however, he found himself talking to some charismatic guy who said he was the ruler of Hell and Grimm couldn't even begin to remember his name. The guy told Grimm that he was to haunt a boy going by the name of Kynareth who was a senior in high school, bullied for talking funny and being so innocent and clumsy. He wasn't too thrilled about it until he found out he was supposed to actually pester this kid so much it would drive him to suicide. /That/ would be fucking awesome.

The next day, Grimm had himself floating - yeah, /floating/ - down to find where this kid was walking into the school on a Friday, first staying out of sight from him.

There were two major reasons Kynareth never rode the bus. One, the kids who rode it already made sure he wasn't welcome, and two, it scared the ever-living shit out of him. It was huge and loud and soured the air. On the bright side, the school wasn't further than a few blocks from his house so walking it was the preferable option. It was relaxing, too, 10 or 15 minutes of solace before having to deal with school. This morning was no different, and when he left that morning with his bag slung casually over his shoulder, that's what he certainly thought.

He always made sure to leave a few minutes early, just in case. During when he had first moved here and was yet unused to the schedule, he had been late on several occasions. 'Just take the bus,' his teachers always chided, 'or get a ride from a parent or friend.' Well, the bus and friend options were out of question, and his mom couldn't provide a ride either. She was usually home in the mornings, but fast asleep and he never had the heart to wake her. Two jobs and she was rarely home, only coming back after he had gone to bed, and leaving again before he came home. It was a little lonely, having the house to himself on most days, but he usually wasn't home anyway.

Kyn re-checked through his bag, making sure he had everything as he walked, and glanced down at his watch. Plenty of time yet. He frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets, silently scolding himself for not checking the weather report before leaving.

For a while, Grimm plopped himself down on his feet and walked near him wherever he went that morning, observing him to see what he was like. All these kids were annoying as hell and he had the strongest urge to legitimately rip their lungs out, but whenever he tried to touch them, he would simply pass through them. It was frustrating as all hell and he walked around with a bit of a grumpy expression on his face, occasionally perking up when he saw some kid getting his books knocked out of his hands or shoved harshly. Everyone seemed to either ignore Kynareth, or spew some sort of derogatory remark at him when passing by and sometimes the shoving happened to him. It was fun for Grimm to watch.

Around Kyn's third class, Grimm floated right up next to him when he had his head in his locker, looking for a book. He found that if he was using an item for casual purposes, such as leaning against a wall or lockers, he wouldn't pass through them if he didn't want to so he settled for leaning against the row of lockers Kyn's was in, staring down at the boy without saying a word.

Kyn blew out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the messy contents of his locker. He'd have to remember to stay after and maybe try and organize it sometime. In truth, he didn't use his locker often as he found it easier to just carry his stuff with him. However, he had a study hall period next, and it was in the library, so he scanned his small collection of books for anything he might have to take back. Plucking out a volume with the library's little printed sticker on the binding, he turned to shut his locker and ended up giving a good back peddle of at least three feet.

"My apologies, you startled me." He gave a little chuckle, albeit a tentative one, tucking the book up to his chest. This guy didn't look familiar at all, and maybe a bit too old to be in high school, even as a senior. He also seemed a bit bored, and dressed in something the school would never allow. "Uh, can I help you with something?"

"You /are/ Kynareth, right?" Grimm leaned forward a little, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. "Damn, you're really scrawny." He noted the fact that his hips seemed a bit... feminine and pressed his lips together in a silent laugh. The fact that no one could see him besides Kyn unnerved him a little, to be honest, it was something he'd have to get used to. "Then again, who am I to talk?" He pushed himself off the lockers with a shit-eating grin, kicking his feet carelessly. "And of course you've got to be him. You can see me, after all." He nodded.

Kyn shot him a puzzled look, tucking the book into his bag. "What do you mean 'you can see me'? Is there-" His confused expression suddenly fell flat and he gave a thin-lipped smile. "Oh, I see. Haha, yes I get it. Send someone I do not know to trick me, very good." He gave a waving motion with his wrist. "Right, well, I have to get to class. I shall see you around, I guess." He quickly shuffled passed the bemused man and started down the hall, gripping the strap of his bag tightly. Did they seriously think he'd fall for that? He pushed into the library and settled himself in the corner of the fiction section, pulling out something at random.

Grimm raised his eyebrows at the boy, "You- wait," he stood there for a second, stumbling when a person passed through him without realizing it. Augh, that felt weird. With a huff and a frustrated look, he forced another grin on his face and followed Kynareth to the library. As the kid sat down, Grimm shook his head and sunk through the floor before traveling over to where the table was that Kyn was sitting at and floated up through the top of that and then settled himself on his stomach and elbows on the table, kicking his legs in the air. Kynareth hadn't seen the action, so it simply appeared as if Grimm had flopped himself right on the table when he wasn't looking. "Aw, come on, don't be like that." Grimm gave a fake pout. "Why on earth would anyone ever try to trick /you/?" He rolled his eyes.

When Kynareth turned back to the table, he gave a loud yelp of surprise and pushed himself back, nearly knocking over the chair he was sitting in. "Wha-" His exclaim went interrupted by one of the kids across the room. "What'sa matter, Keen-rath? Scary book?" The brunette gave them an incredulous look before gesturing to Grimm. They only rolled their eyes and turned away, making Kyn straighten out his chair with a little huff and a flush on his cheeks. "What was that?" He frowned at the man lazing on top of the table. "Get off, a teacher will see you."

"No, no they won't," Grimm shook his head. "I can promise you that. I told you, you're the only one who can see me, moron." He smiled innocently, scooting forward a little. "You've got a funny accent, y'know that?" He quirked an eyebrow. This kid would be hard to get anything out of really, except for a few squeaks and shrieks every now and then. He had a feeling he'd startle Kynareth more than make him depressed enough to kill himself. But he'd figure something out, after all, he couldn't touch him so he couldn't kill him himself.

Kyn sighed, pushing his chair back away from the table and pulling the book onto his lap. "I know." He flipped a few pages in, trying to see where he left off. "Not being born here will do that." He glanced once up at their surroundings, noting that no one spared the corner a glance, not even the librarian who was pretty protective over the room's stuff. "Why do you care, hm?" He stared back down at his book, skimming over the words. "And why can they not see you?"

Grimm allowed himself to float upwards a bit, turning so he was upside down above the desk and right in front of Kyn's downturned face. "Oh, because I'm a demon." He deadpanned, crossing his arms back over his chest even as he remained upside down. "And I'm here to haunt the everloving fuck out of your unlucky ass." He winked. "Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

Kyn stopped reading and stared up at him with a perturbed look on his face. "A demon." He repeated, blinking and not knowing quite what to do with that information. It kind of explained why no one was paying attention to him, but he looked pretty normal. Maybe... a ghost? He shook his head, slumping back into his chair. "To haunt me, I see. Well..." He let that trail off, not exactly knowing what to say. It still seemed like some elaborate prank to him, but for now he could just ignore it, hoping this guy would get bored eventually. "So how shall I address you?"

"I would've expected you to be a little more surprised, dude," Grimm shook his head, righting himself and floating around a bit before spinning and plopping down on the table again, crossing his legs. "And Grimm. The name's Grimm Huntsback. Former serial killer." He gave a proud grin at that. "And I'd still be out there killing people right now if it weren't for the fact that I fucked up /during/ one of my killing sprees. Then again, dying was kinda fun. Getting a first hand experience at it was interesting." He mused.

"Forgive me for being a little skeptical." Kyn drew himself up, taking a good look at the guy. He was pretty sure that purple was not a natural eye colour. At least, not that he'd ever seen. "Grimm, huh?" He pursed his lips a bit, wincing a little at the information that this guy used to be a serial killer. Part of him was instantly a little revolted at the revelation and the look of wistfulness that crossed his face. He couldn't help but feeling.. well, a little sympathetic even. Kyn just shook his head to clear his thoughts. "So why have you not just killed me, then? Is that not what demons do? You do not look like much of a demon."

"Dude," Grimm gave the boy a look, "I'm fucking defying the laws of gravity and shit and you're still doubting me? I can literally sink through the table and floor." He demonstrated, going through the table, floor, and then rising back up. "See? Anyway, I can't kill you because I'm not allowed to touch you. Which is bullshit because what's the point of me being a demon and torturing you if I can't touch you? Then again, I'd probably really end up killing you myself. The point is, I'm here to make /you/ kill yourself, sweetheart." He grinned.

Kyn watched him demonstrate his powers in sort of a mute fascination, interest lost in the book. He shook himself back to reality though, remembering what this guy was and settling back into mild horrified curiosity look. "Oh." He murmured a little numbly, and glanced around the room again. "Good luck with that." He promptly stared down at the book again, trying to keep a straight face all through the rest of class. He was all to ready to depart from the grounds at the end of the day, moreso than usual. Normally he'd count himself lucky, only a few jeers had been thrown his way and he was pretty sure he had a small bruise forming on his arm from a friendly 'bump' in the halls. He'd deflect it with a smile or two, apologize, and go about his way as per usual. Now there was this... Grimm character following him around. But if he couldn't touch Kyn, he should be fine. Then again, he didn't know much about the occult.

He made it home, bolted the door, tossed his bag and trudged to the living room. He had a small house so everything was kind of... smushed together. It made staying inside a little claustrophobic, but it was the best they could do. Kyn slid off his shoes and plopped down onto the couch, deciding he really needed a nap after today.

Grimm was incredibly jealous of the fact that other people could physically harm him and he couldn't, and he kind of wanted to shoo everyone away so no one else could take his job. But at the same time it was fun to watch the kid get pushed and shoved around and made fun of.

When Kyn got home, Grimm stayed out of sight again for some time and simply floated around, observing the rooms and picking up objects that he was curious about and had no intention of harming or using to harm Kynareth. He'd pick up a book every now and then in Kyn's small room, looking it over and then putting it down before he could get sucked in. That was a guilty pleasure of his- books, that is. He'd never admit to liking them. Obviously his favorite genre was horror. After he'd explored a bit, he sauntered back downstairs and creeped up over to the couch, seeing that the boy was trying to relax.

"So! Whaddya do for fun around here, hm?" Grimm asked with a smirk.

"Sleep." Kyn replied flatly, turning away from him onto his side. Of course he was going to be here as well. He gave a little internal lament and closed his eyes, trying to ignore his tag-along. He could start dinner in a few hours, maybe get some cleaning done. That in mind, he gave a stretch and a yawn, flopping back onto the pillow. "Do whatever you want, just leave me alone for a little while. Please?" He cracked a look up at Grimm before burying his face back into the pillow.

Grimm knew he wasn't going to get much out of him right now. He completely understood that. Honestly, if anyone tried to fuck with him when he was sleeping he'd probably stab them right through the chest on contact so he figured he'd let the kid pass out for a while. Messing with him right now wouldn't do anything, anyway. So he sat himself down on the floor for the moment, turning on the TV to a low volume and putting on some crime show and then later flipping to a horror movie.

Kyn somehow managed to drift off to the low sound of screaming behind him, thankful Grimm had decided to do that and not start breaking windows or something. He woke up a little while after the end, sparing a quick glance toward the man-demon on the floor, rubbing his eyes and shuffling into the kitchen. The clock read 7:22 as he made his way to the fridge, rummaging around it's contents. Lettuce and carrots for salad... and chicken breast for his mom. He shoved stuff onto the counter and meandered over to the cabinet, pulling out a box of rice pilaf. After jotting down some notes on what he needed for his next grocery trip, he cracked open the box to start cooking. Half an hour later, he was sitting back on the couch twirling his fork in some plain lettuce and staring but not paying attention to whatever Grimm had turned on.

Grimm got up and walked around again after that, looking over Kyn's shoulder while they were in the kitchen and watching him cook, making a few sarcastic remarks every now and then. When they got back to the living room, Grimm decided to hover above the couch and over Kyn's shoulder, a bit to the side of him. "So." He huffed, blowing some hair out of his eyes. "Do you even have any parents? Siblings? Or are you alone?" He smiled.

Kyn glanced up at him, about to tell him it was none of his business before sighing and stabbing at a piece of lettuce with his fork. "My dad and sister are dead, and my mom works two jobs so she is never home." He bit off a piece and stared intently at the bowl, crossing his legs.

"Aha, sounds like fun," Grimm nodded. "Being alone, at least. I always liked being alone. Except for when I was with Xiao. I liked being with him since we got to go around doing the whole killing thing." He sighed. "I bet he's off having fun without me now, that little shit." He shook his head. "How'd your dad and sister die? I love hearing stories involving any kind of death." Another grin crossed his face.

"I do not like it. Being alone, that is. It is... unnerving." Kyn set the half empty bowl and the coffee table and drew up his legs, setting his chin on his knees. "My dad was in a car accident, back in Iceland. He travels a lot in work, so... My sister drowned the year after. And then we moved." He tapped his forehead to his arm for a moment and looked up. "What about you? Did you have any family?"

"I had a mom, a dad, and an older brother." Grimm nodded, imagining the scenerios of death Kyn's sister and father went through. "My dad left when I was 7 and never came back so I just sort of assume he's dead. I accidentally killed my mom when I was 14. I didn't like to kill people then, though, so that was hard. Even now I still don't really forgive myself for it. I know it's not right to like what I like and I figure that if she were still around, I wouldn't like hurting and killing people. But anyway, my brother committed suicide not long after that when he was 17, I think. Then when I was 18, I met Xiao. But we really didn't start getting into what we're into until a couple years ago." He shrugged. "The two people I don't want to die, and they're dead. Oh, well, life sucks."

"I am sorry to hear that." Kyn frowned, again being struck with that weird pang of sympathy. He stood up, grabbing his bowl and walking to the kitchen. "This Xiao person... were you friends at all? Or did you just... associate due to... common interests?" He worked as he talked, doing whatever dishes were in the sink and walking to the laundry room to start on that before he forgot.

"Why are you so interested in my life?" Grimm raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "But yeah, we were kinda friends. Well, maybe not. We really only used each other, I guess? To survive, anyway. But then we started with the whole serial killer thing and we got along better because it was something we both liked to do." He leaned back on the couch, kicking his feet up.

"Why are you so interested in mine?" Kyn shot back, folding some on his mom's clothes on the table. He listened to Grimm talk while he continued the job, putting folded clothes into a basket and totting them off to his mom's room, which was across from his. "Anyway, I am going to bed." He gave a half hearted gesture and turned to go to his room. A few out of place objects told him Grimm had already been through here, but nothing seemed broken so he didn't really mind. He gave a quick glance out the window and sat down on his bed, fingering a lock of hair that had fallen into his face. He wasn't tired, not physically at least, so he snatched some book from his collection and starting reading.

"How come you let people walk all over you?" Grimm was actually really confused about that. If people did to him what they did to Kyn at school, he'd beat the shit out of them. "I mean, why don't you tell them off or hit and shove them back or tell someone about it? Not that I'm saying you should tell someone about it because it's waaay too much fun to watch happen, but still, if people shoved me around like that I wouldn't stand for it. Why do you even let it happen?" He floated up to the ceiling, pretending he was crawling on it.

"Anything I could say would not change how they act. And even if I did do anything, it would only get worse. The teachers do not care, and the students who do not participate just ignore it... and I refuse to use violence. Besides, you said yourself, I am weak and scrawny. I could not do anything even if I wanted to." He leaned against the wall, book in his lap.

Grimm nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I did say that. But you could work out or something. Meh, what am I saying? I'm supposed to be tormenting you, not giving you damn advice." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm already bad at this!" He laughed, throwing his head back and grinning. "Ahh, but even so. I mean, looking at you and what you go through at school, I'm honestly really fucking surprised that you haven't killed yourself or at least hurt yourself like I did." He flipped over so his back was on the ceiling, still smiling.

"After what happened to my father and sister, I could never do that to my mom. And it is only school, and I am in my last year, so I just have to tough it out, I suppose." Kyn set his book down, laying back. "You are pretty bad at this." He laughed softly and smoothed back the blankets on his bed. "You can keep working at it, though, but I am not going to do it." He laid down and stared up at Grimm.

"I'll get better." He scanned his eyes up and down Kyn a couple times, finally letting them linger on his midsection. "You know, you've got some seriously girlish hips." He quirked an eyebrow, holding in his giggles. "Maybe that's part of the reason everyone makes fun of you."

"Maybe." Kyn shrugged, turning onto his stomach and face planting the pillow. "Besides," He turned his head so his voice wasn't muffled, "you are pretty weird too. Your hair? Your eyes? It is not.. bad, but really odd. Did you not ever have people comment on that?"

"Well, I'm actually a natural blond." Grimm told him, walking on the ceiling. "I wear colored contacts and I dyed my hair to make it the color it is, and I guess down in hell whatever you looked like when you died is the way you stay." He shrugged. "Real eye color is blue. I'm a blond with blue eyes, and it looked so fucking stereotypical that I had to change it." He grimaced. "People gave me weird looks for it, yeah, but they never really commented on it because I tend to scare them away." He grinned. "At least I'm not plain looking like you."

"You used to be." Kyn pointed out. "I do not mind being this way. It does not draw a lot of attention, and that is preferable. Even if it means I shall never get to be with anyone." He curled up a bit with a yawn. "My mom will be home soon, so I am going to sleep." He checked over at the clock sitting on his desk and nestled back down, tossing the blanket over his hips. "Goodnight."

"Fine." Grimm didn't bother saying goodnight, but rather huffed and wondered what to do now that the kid was going to sleep. He could move stuff around so Kyn would be at least a little put off when he woke up? He tried to grab something off of his desk, but he only phased through it. "What the hell is the point of trying to annoy you if I can't even touch your stuff?" He muttered under his breath angrily.

Even though he couldn't do that, he stayed in the general vacinity of the house, testing things out to see if he could and couldn't touch them. So it was official, he could touch things if he wasn't going to use them against Kyn or anyone else. He also found out that he could turn into this really cool red skinned demon dog if he wanted to at any time. When he got tired of floating around, he returned to Kyn's room and lay on the floor for a bit, waiting for the sun to rise.

Kyn allowed himself to lounge until around 10 until he finally dragged himself out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He avoided stepping on or generally being anywhere near Grimm, even if it meant he would probably just pass right through him. He fussed around with his wardrobe for a moment, raking a hand through his messy brown curls and shooting Grimm a look. "Would you mind?" he made a shooing motion.

Grimm sat up with a bit of a snarky grin on his face, winking. "Would I mind what?" After a moment, he laughed and shot up into the air. "You're such a priss." He called. God, this kid was annoying. He didn't even know /how/ he was annoying. He just fucking was and it pissed Grimm the hell off yet it was fun for him to play around with.

Kyn scowled up at him and turned back to change his clothes, then walked to the kitchen all the while trying to comb out his hair with his fingers. He set up and coffee maker and peeked his head in his mom's room, knocking on the door twice. "Kaffið er í eldhúsinu, er ég að fara að versla." He waited, and after a moment he got a murmured reply so he shut the door. He went back to the kitchen, swiped up the list he made last night, threw on some shoes and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Grimm spent the weekend pestering and annoying the kid, sometimes managing to make him lose sleep. On Monday, Grimm followed Kyn into school. During his first hour he didn't do much, but come second hour he was hovering over the boy, every now and then shoving his hand through his chest just to make Kyn feel weird because he knew he could feel him passing through him. "You need to work on your english writing skills, man," Grimm rolled his eyes as he looked down at Kyn's paper. "You fuckin' /suck/ at this class."

"Please be quiet." Kyn frowned at him. He tapped his pencil on the desk a few times, trying to regain his focus. "I just need practice is all-" He was hushed by the teacher and he looked up, giving an apologetic smile before staring back down at his work.

"Yeah, shhh." Grimm teased. "People are gonna think you're crazy if you talk back to me. You're technically talking to no one." He thought for a moment, right next to Kyn's ear. "What if people started thinking you were crazy? And the word got out of school and around town and you were known as the crazy boy who talked to no one. Would that be enough to make you even /think/ about ending it all, hmm? What if your mom stuck you in a home?"

Kyn resisted the urge to slam his forehead on his desk. "I am not planning to stay here anyway. I will move back home. You would hate Iceland. No big cities or anything." He shot Grimm a look. The kid sitting next to him seemed to think it was directed at him. He made a confused expression, about the ask when the teacher called them out again. Kyn sighed heavily, chin propped up on his fist.

"Well, it's kinda my /job/ to follow you wherever you go. I have to. In this case, I will literally follow you to the ends of the earth." He laughed, grinning. At the sight of the other kid looking at him, he rolled his eyes. "What, never seen a kid talk to himself, faggot?" He muttered at the boy before turning his attention back to Kyn.

"Stop calling people names." Kyn sighed. "Even if they cannot hear you." Again he got a sharp look from his teacher and he winced, rubbing his temple.

"Oi, this is probably really getting on your nerves!" Grimm beamed. "You should get used to the fact that talking out loud to me like you would any other person isn't a good idea."

The brunette decided that yes, it was probably better to ignore him so that's what he did. Maybe if he just stopped talking to the guy, he'd go away. He managed to stick with it for the rest of class and most of the day, occasionally giving him a sharp hiss when he started talking too loud. He practically fled last class, knowing that Grimm could follow him with ease but it made him feel a little better.

Grimm sort of continued on like that for a few weeks, but he found that sometimes he was actually able to have a real conversation with the boy and it was pretty nice. He still loved annoying him and trying to make him feel like shit, but apparently that wasn't enough.

"No, seriously, kid," Grimm listened as Mephistopheles talked to him, knowing that Kyn was going to be coming up here to get in the shower in a minute. "How long is this gonna take? There's no deadline, but I just wanna make sure you're /going/ to be able to do it at some point. You're a serial killer, this shouldn't be that hard."

"I know, I get it, but Kyn doesn't seem like the type to commit suicide-"

"Oh, so you've got a nickname for him now?" Mephistopheles gave him a look. "You shouldn't get attached. It never ends well."

"So, what happens if I...?"

"If you can't do it? You're fired. Literally." He pointed out.

"But I-"

"Nope, sorry, gotta go." Mephistopheles was poofing away before Grimm could protest again, leaving the man to give a long sigh and sink down to sit near the bed.

Kyn poked his head in just a few seconds later, looking around. "Who were you talking to?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had a towel on his arm and he walked over to grab a pair of green fluffy sleep pants, still giving Grimm a look of inquiry.

"Oh, uh, my boss." He sighed. "He's just wondering why I'm taking so long to get rid of you, y'know?" Grimm chuckled, leaning his head back against the couch. "I don't think he likes me much."

"That makes two of us." Kyn laughed as he walked out of the room to the bathroom. He tossed the towel onto the counter and clothes on the floor, stripping and shutting the shower door behind him. He leaned against the glass wall for a moment before yanking the faucet onto medium-warm water. He took relatively quick showers, except it was kind of a pain to wash his hair, but he didn't like staying in for too long. Walled showers unnerved him, it was too small of a space. He pushed the shower door open, swiping at the water in his eyes and groped for his towel.

Grimm sat there during Kyn's shower, bored out of his mind and wondering what he should do. He suddenly grinned a bit evilly, jumping up and walking to the door, listening for the sound of Kyn getting out and the shower door closing. As soon as he knew Kyn was out, Grimm poked his head through the door and simply shouted, "WASSUP BUTTERCUP."

Kyn gave a horrified shriek, stumbling back and into the counter. He jerked the towel to his waist and glared at Grimm. "Get out!" He yelled, and without really being aware of what he was doing, stepped foreword and gave him a good solid smack on the head.

Grimm lifted a hand to his head, laughing harder than he probably should have been. He pulled out. "I'm not even sorry!" He called, going to flop on Kyn's bed and trying to calm down. "You've got a nice body, by the way." He teased, saying it in a joking tone while in reality, hey, he thought Kyn really did have a nice body. The womanly hips had grown on him.

Kyn mumbled to himself yanking on pants once he had dried himself off and scooping up the rest of his clothes. "Stop lying to me, would you?" he frowned, bundling everything together and tossing them in the laundry room downstairs. He ran his hand through his damp hair, walking to the kitchen to make tea, face still red.

"But- never mind." Grimm shook his head, mentally smacking himself for almost telling Kyn that he /did/ have a nice body. Following him downstairs, he snorted. "Aww, you're all red in the face! Did I really freak you out that much?"

Kyn frowned at him, picking up his mug of tea. "I am going for a walk." He said, pushing passed him and out the door. It didn't really matter if he was in pajamas or not, he tend to hang out at a place in the forest, so it's not like anyone saw him. He was avoiding it because of Grimm's intrusion, but now it didn't really matter. And so, he went walking through the woods with a cup of tea in his hands as the sky started to change from blue to red and orange. His feet hit the old boards of the bridge he was looking for and he stepped to rest his cup on the rail. It was old, and he wasn't really sure what it had been use for as it wasn't exactly a bridge. It was almost like... a gazebo or pavilion. It sat above a gorge, not a very big one, and beneath it was a river. He tended to come here a lot and either do homework or read or just hang out and observe.

Grimm followed him silently this time, because hey, even sometimes he needed a break from pestering him and just liked to be quiet. When they got to the bridge, Grimm hesitated a moment, standing at the edge of it and peeking over the start of the railing. He made sure it wasn't that far of a drop, and even though his brain still made it out as it being further than it really was, Grimm convinced himself that it really wasn't all that bad and floated quickly to Kyn's side, still attempting not to look down and just look ahead. "Xiao and I traveled a lot." He said. "We saw a lot of places as pretty as this. Then again, I was traveling my entire life."

"I always wanted to travel. I never could, but I wanted to. Ever since my dad, I have been terrified of vehicles. And my sister's incident developed a bit of a hydrophobia. I cannot even swim, never learned." He sat down on the edge, legs in between the bars and the back of his heels against the old wood. "Pretty pathetic, huh?" He chuckled to himself, bringing his cup down and cradling in his palms.

"Not as pathetic as a serial killer ghost who's terrified of heights," Grimm pointed out. "But if you don't know how to swim, I could probably teach you. I mean, I've got nothing else to do and hey, even I get bored of trying to make you kill yourself sometimes." He shrugged.

"What, let you take me somewhere with a lot of water so you can let me drown?" Kyn glanced sidelong at him, voice lacking any real venom. "Hah, I shall.. think about it." He bumped his forehead against the bars. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, I suppose. It is not like you can fall and die." He pointed out.

"I don't care, it's just the aspect of being up so fucking high that freaks me out. The falling is the bit that scares me, not the hitting the ground part." He explained. "And as for letting you drown, that won't happen. I'm not allowed to actually kill you, it has to be of your own will. Or I get fired." He shuddered to think of that happening.

"It would technically be of my own doing, would it not? It is not as if you are the one shoving me under. But... if something goes wrong, you cannot do anything." Kyn made a small distressed sound and leaned forward against the bars.

"Actually, no. Like I said, you wouldn't willingly be dying. You have to /actually/ want to die. If you were drowning, you wouldn't be committing suicide because you don't want to die." He ran a hand through his hair. "But we'll go to a place without any current and we'll stay in the shallow area. You'll be fine, seriously." He promised. "As much as watching you drown would interest me, I really can't let that happen."

Kyn laughed a little, shrugging and taking a sip of his lukewarm tea. "Right, we shall see." He grew quiet again, staring down into the gorge as it started to get dark. Occasionally he'd hum a snip of something to himself, then stop after seemingly realizing Grimm was still there. Even though the sun had almost completely set by this point, he really didn't want to leave. There was some kind of... almost truce between them, a bit of peace which Kyn was thankful for. It would probably end as soon as he got up to leave, so he was putting it off.

When Grimm got restless, though, he began floating around a bit, testing himself to see if he could go over the edge of the bridge without feeling like he was going to throw up to no avail. He eventually asked Kyn if they could head back. "Don't worry, I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off from pestering you. I'm not feelin' it." He shrugged and shook his head.

Kyn pushed himself up, ruffling his hair with a free hand, finding it no longer damp but even curlier than it usually was. "Alright, thank you." He left the bridge and started back on the familiar path, easy for him to find even in the dim light. He was pushing his door open when they got back to find the place still empty, despite what his mother had said about being able to come home early. He just pursed his lips and tossed his shoes, dropping his cup in the sink and flopping onto the couch.

Grimm simply watched TV with Kyn for the night, and he even kicked back in his room and started reading one of Kyn's books, having absolutely no motivation for the moment to harass the boy. He knew Kyn was grateful for that and for some reason Grimm appreciated that.

The next day, though, Kyn was sitting in his third hour and Grimm was incredibly bored, floating around the brunette and making weird noises to try and distract him. He sat there for a moment, trying to think of some way he could pester him. A sudden idea crept into his mind, remembering the fact that Kyn could feel when he passed through him. He sunk to the floor, sliding underneath Kyn's desk and kneeling. He stuck his hands out, running his fingers up the calves of Kyn's legs even as they sunk through a bit.

Kyn jumped at the sudden touch, banging his knees on the desk. "Hey, c-cut that out!" He hissed down at the man, nearly swinging out and kicking him right in the face but he controlled himself. The people closest to him gave him an odd look, whispering amongst themselves. Kyn really couldn't care for what they thought about him, but the teacher had directed a stern glance toward him once again and he ducked his head, biting the inside of his cheek.

The demon grinned, looking towards the front of the classroom again before moving his fingers to dance up the backs of Kyn's legs again. He set his forehead on Kyn's knee, surprised and confused as to why he was able to do /that/ but not actually touch the man's legs with his fingers. He continued anyway, though, dragging them down near his ankles with a grin.

Kyn bit harshly down on his lip, gripping the desk to prevent from squirming. He would like so much just to shove the guy off but... it felt oddly good? The thought just made his face heat up even more, and he knew he couldn't deal with this right now. "I have to go to the nurse!" He yelled, slammed his hand down on his desk, grabbed his bag and ran.

Grimm snickered with pride, darting up and moving fast to follow the boy. "Hey now, you didn't like that, did you?" He winked. "Calm down, it wasn't supposed to have /that/ much of an effect on you!" He laughed.

Kyn whirled on him, hissing, then stalked away. He was glad that it was toward the end of class, so he just ended up walking through the halls trying to control himself again and calm down. His body had reacted in a way he definitely did not want it to, but it's not as if he knew that would happen. No one would ever do that to him. Cheeky little- Kyn blew out a sigh, clenching his bag strap. The bell rung so he turned and headed to his next class, ignoring Grimm now.

Grimm pursed his lips, rolling his eyes and continuing to follow Kyn silently for the moment. The kid had never hissed at him like that, fucking /christ/. Then again, Kyn was pretty hot when he was pissed off- No! No. NO. You are not allowed to think that, Grimm thought. He shook his head, only partially bothering Kyn in that class because he was a little put off by the fact that he had allowed himself to full-on hit on Kyn in his own thoughts.

Kyn dutifully ignored the man as he walked home that day, trying not even to look at him if possible. He wasn't necessarily angry, just... confused. Really, really confused. He got home, did whatever work he had to, made dinner and went to bed early. Instead of falling asleep, he ended up just staring up at the ceiling for a while, occasionally getting up for tea.

Grimm didn't bother harassing him much either because he was pretty pissed at himself for thinking the thoughts that he did. First he finds Kyn's body attractive and now he finds Kyn /hot/ when angry? He knew he liked men, but he didn't think he liked people he was supposed to be killing.

On saturday morning, Grimm had gotten well over that fact and continued annoying and sometimes teasing Kyn in classes, but not enough to set him off like last time. But that morning, right before the time that Kyn usually woke up, Grimm offered a grin in his direction and climbed into the bed next to him, leaning his arm on Kyn's chest, surprised when he was able to to touch him. He was confused on how he was able to touch him sometimes but most times... not.

Kyn woke up, feeling a little foggy from having not slept so well. He stared up at Grimm's face, squinting a little and trying to register why he was a few inches away from him. "...Somethin' you want?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up more.

"Hm, no," Grimm shook his head. "I'm trying to figure out the mechanics to how we can interact. All I know is that you can touch me at any time, and then I can sometimes touch you only I'm not sure what those times are." He made a face. "But hey! Wanna go swimming today?"

Kyn turned his head to the side, looked at the clock, then back at Grimm. He blinked for a moment, shrugged, and said "Alright, fine. Get off of me, please." He shooed the man off his bed, kicked off his clothes (not really caring anymore whether or not Grimm was watching him) and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. "Let us go, then. Now or never." He tried combing back his hair, unsuccessfully, and led the demon out the door and into the forest behind the house.

"Hey, did I ever show you what I can do now?" Grimm remembered, suddenly morphing into his dog form. "Check it out!" He said, his muzzle not moving but his voice was deep and demonic sounding, obviously. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Hm?" Kyn turned to look at him, caught off guard by the sudden change in voice level. When he was met with not met with Grimm's default smirk, and instead staring down the muzzle of a huge dog-like creature, his eyes went wide and he jumped back a few paces. "What in- How did you learn how to do that?" He looked this new form up and down, terrified yet intrigued. Finally, he turned away, looking a little stiffer and a little shaken. "Following the river. It leads to a lake, just down the path." Kyn pointed out a narrow path that led down through the gorge. "I have not been down there much, but I am sure it should be an acceptable place to try." He glanced once more behind him before leading the way.

"I was screwing around the other day and decided to see what I could do and... this happened." He said. "Nothing to be scared of. I'm not any more aggressive in this form than in my regular form." He followed Kyn on all fours, and when they arrived, he changed back to normal. "This is nice." He nodded in approval. "Doesn't seem like there's a current either."

Kyn gave a little nod in return, shedding his shirt and tossing it at the base of one of the nearby trees. "Alright." He stood at the edge of the shore, cautioning to dip his foot in to test the temperature. It was warm at first, but the more he went in, the colder it got. Even just up to his ankles he was already shivering, either from the water or the prospect of having to go any closer.

Grimm's eyes scanned over Kyn's chest and back for a moment, losing concentration in what he was supposed to be doing before he shook his head and smacked his forehead in frustration. "Okay, so, when you get to waist level, basically just dunk yourself in and come right up so you can get used to the water temperature faster." He said.

A low keen came from Kyn's throat as he tried to get closer, stopped right as it started hitting his thighs. For some reason the fact that he couldn't see his feet was really freaking him out. He took a deep breath and pushed foreword a bit more, stopping once more when it was just above his waist. "I am not so sure if I want to do this anymore." He called back, digging his toes into the sand.

"You'll be fine!" Grimm called. He could just float over there, he remembered, but that involved work. "I promise! I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, okay? As much as I'd like to." He laughed. "Come on, just dunk right in. You can do it."

"Thank you, that helped me so much." Kyn scowled at him. Regardless, he plunged in a few feet forward, stayed under for half a second, then shot back to the surface with a sort of wild-eyed frantic-ness. He immediately crossed his arms and hugged them to his body, hissing between his teeth and shaking out his hair.

"Okay, okay," Grimm called. "Now, just... sink to about your collarbone." He instructed. "And then turn over onto your back with your arms and legs outstretched. You gotta learn to float before you can actually swim."

Kyn whirled toward him. "What? No way, that is ridiculous!" He protested. He was expected just relax and not drown? No way, not at all. He shifted his feet nervously and looked down into the water, noting that the water was too murky to see the bottom. "What if... there is something in here?" He slunk back. "A huge fish or something?"

"Kyn, oh my butt-fucking god, you're /fine/!" Grimm called, exasperated. "No fish is gonna come up and eat you! The worst they can do is look at you from afar. And if you take in a deep breath and hold it and then lay back, you won't drown. You'll float perfectly." He assured him.

Kyn fought the urge to turn and run back to shore as he took a few more paces deeper, letting himself sink down until it was just below his shoulders. He shivered slightly and eased himself down, desperately trying to relax. His fists were still clenched tightly, and his muscles were still tense, but he pulled his feet up and dipped his head back. Instantly, his eyes flew shut and an expression crossed his face that read 'this is it oh god this is the end'. He was surprised to see that he didn't sink right away, even if he was too terrified to open his eyes because of how close he was to the water. He wasn't really floating, per say, as most of his body was still submerged, but he was just kind of... suspended. "Now what?" he yelled, fighting to keep the panic to a manageable level.

"Okay," Grimm said. "You're good. You can stand up now, I just wanted to make sure you'd at least be able to float." He made sure Kyn was standing steadily once again, trying not to get too distracted by sight of a rather soaked Kynareth. He'd seen him in the shower numbers of times but it never ceased to make him a little red in the face. After Kyn was standing, he went off explaining what to do with his hands and arms and legs, telling him never to kick from the knees but always from the feet.

The first few times he was met with on a range of moderate success to shrieking and flailing. Eventually he got the hang of it, and was trying to practice how far was comfortable with going, trying to keep his toes grazing the bottom. "Why are you standing over there?" Kyn questioned, spinning to face him with a little arm spazz movement.

It was kind of funny to watch Kyn flail around, but Grimm made sure he wasn't anywhere near drowning himself. That wouldn't be good for either of them. "I'm over here because believe it or not, it actually takes quite a bit of energy to float around like I do." He answered, telling the honest truth. He found that it did kind of drain him to float around and hover.

"I never would have guessed, you always seem to have enough energy to make me disrupt class." Kyn shot back in a teasing manner, casually drifting backwards out from the shore. "What about changing into... that dog thing?"

"Actually, it's more of a warm feeling, I think?" Grimm furrowed his brow, trying to place what he felt when he transformed. "It kinda tires me out, but not that much." He shrugged. "Don't go out to far." He warned.

Kyn hummed to himself at the answer, trying to imagine how it would feel in his head. "So why-" It was at that moment something slick, somewhat large and very much alive brushed his left leg and jolted him right out his question. Normally, he would yell and push himself away from whatever it was the offending object/creature was, and that's exactly what he did, in turn breaking his concentration and shoving himself under the surface.

Grimm blinked as he watched Kyn shriek and fall underneath, but he stood there and assumed for a moment that he'd just pop right back up. When he didn't, Grimm swore he could feel himself pale and his eyes widened. "Kyn?" he shouted, lifting off the ground and shooting over to where he saw the man delve under. Hovering above the spot for a moment, his eyes frantically searched to see if he would come up again. Nothing was happening, and the next thing he knew he found himself searching underneath the water, not feeling it on him since he didn't want to. When his eyes landed on the very, /very/ faint form of Kyn, he darted down towards him. He had no idea if this would work- Hell, he had no idea when he was able to touch Kyn. There was a moment of doubt where he almost didn't reach out to Kyn because he was scared he'd just pass through him, and he was also questioning why he was in such a panic about this. It had to be because he'd get fired if Kyn died like this, right? Yeah, that was why he was so worried. It took a moment, but he finally forced himself to reach out and grasp Kyn's arm, only taking a second to appreciate the fact that he /could/ touch him before he was dragging him back up into the air and hoisting him into his arms. With a grunt, he flew back over to the shore and landed there, setting Kyn down on it and putting his hands on either side of his face, patting them gently. "Come on, you moron, you're okay, you better fucking be okay." He muttered almost angrily.

Kyn made a sort of wheezing noise as he turned onto his side and started hacking the water out of his lungs. He tried to sputter out a word or two, but only raised his arm to his mouth as more coughs shook his shoulders. Finally he seemed to calm down enough to speak with a little huff every now and again. "What- how did you do that?" He stared up at Grimm with a look of bewilderment.

"I don't know, but-" God, he wanted to punch this kid for scaring him like that. "You idiot, it was just a fish!" He swiped a hand over his own face before moving to smack Kyn's head, only to find that his hand passed right through. "What- I could touch you less than a fucking second- Ooooh. Oh my god, I get it." He pursed his lips for a second, looking at Kyn and the wet hair matted on his face. "What if I just want to..." He moved to pick up a section of hair that was on Kyn's forehead, finding that he could touch it and move it. "Hah! I can touch you if my intentions aren't anything bad!" He beamed, happy that he'd figured it out. "Aw, man, that kinda sucks, though. I can't even pinch you." Another pause. "But you're okay, right? You're not dying? Because if you die like this I get fired and that means I die too."

Kyn observed Grimm's little epiphany with an amused smile on his face, leaning his weight onto his hands. "Yes, I am alright." He nodded, holding a hand up. "However, I seem to be able to be in contact with you whenever I wish. Which means, I can do this." He pushed himself to his knees, wrapped his arms around Grimm's shoulders and gave a brief squeeze before pulling away. "Thank you for saving me." He said quietly, moving to stand and grab his shirt. Louder, he gave a wave of his other hand. "Let us go back, I need another shower and then to be away from water for the rest of my life." He used his shirt as a towel, wiping his face with it and slinging it over his shoulder.

Grimm held his breath and he wasn't sure if it was even possible for all the blood in his body to rush to his face because he was /dead/ and he shouldn't have any blood but- he was pretty sure Kyn made his non-existent blood do just that. He set his jaw, not moving at Kyn gave him the hug and only looking at Kyn with astonishment when he pulled away. "Wh- What the hell d'you do that for?" He questioned loudly. "I only saved your life because I didn't wanna get in trouble for losing you to something other than suicide!" /You keep telling yourself that/.

"Fine, fine, let's just go." He pouted, arms still crossed over his chest. "Yeah, no fucking way I'm letting you near water again if you're gonna go and try and get me fired."

Kyn only laughed in turn, nodding along with him. "Yes, I know. It does not mean I cannot thank you, now does it?" He flashed Grimm a smile and started up the path. To be honest, he had no idea what Grimm's feelings were towards him, nor his to Grimm's. It was all just... confusing. Even though he was technically being haunted by the guy, he was the first companion he had in a long time.

He made it home, seeing his mom had already left for work, and started upstairs to the bathroom, tossing his shirt in his room as he walked. "I will be out in a few minutes, I just want the smell of lake water off of me." Kyn made a face, pushing the bathroom door open and shutting it behind him.

Grimm didn't bother spying on him in the shower this time, he simply flopped himself on the side of the bed Kyn almost never slept on and curled up there for a minute. He didn't sleep anymore, but he still got tired. He closed his eyes during the time that Kyn was in the shower, his mind running through different possibilities as to what could explain what he was feeling at the lake. It only served to frustrate and aggrivate him more, however, so he tried to calm himself by thinking of, well, some of his murder victims and the way he'd killed them.

When Kyn got out of the shower, he tossed on some pants and started doing laundry, mostly just to keep himself busy. The rest of the day consisted of him trying to clean the kitchen, giving up and curling up on the couch to watch movies with Grimm sitting on the floor. He staggered to bed a little after 10, falling onto his bed and not bothering to pull up the blankets. He had a hard time falling asleep after that little adventure. The only thing on his mind was how his sister must have felt when she had fallen into the river and drowned. Though a similar thing happened to him, it was just so unfair that he was able to be rescued when she wasn't. And he had been right there too. Kyn shifted for the 300th time that night, face burying into the pillow and eyes squeezed shut.

Grimm stayed downstairs for a little bit after Kyn went to bed, absentmindedly flipping through channels. When he got bored, he went upstairs to see if Kyn had fallen asleep yet and wondered for half a second just why he hadn't been pestering him and insulting him as much lately. Shaking his head, he passed through to Kyn's room, finding the boy still very much awake and very uncomfortable. Grimm didn't even ask what was wrong, but with what was going on in his head right now, he needed something to calm /him/ down as well. So he sat near Kyn, not speaking and staring at the bathroom door in frustration before hesitantly moving his hand to run his fingers over Kyn's arm, near his shoulder and over his neck. His own mom used to do this for him to help him fall asleep, so he figured- why wouldn't it work for Kyn? And the thought of having it done to him calmed him down a little bit as well.

Kyn tensed up a bit at the touch, confused for a moment. He looked blearily over at Grimm with a curious look on his face before easing back into a more relaxed position, eyes falling shut. It was a light sensation, but somehow it was pretty calming and allowed him to push away any bad thoughts, for the moment at least. As much as he wanted to sit up, grab Grimm's shoulders and yell 'Why are you being nice to me?', he decided it would be better not to bring that up, lest the man actively try and make him commit suicide again. As much as he felt grateful for the change of attitude, worry still clipped his thoughts. He pushed it away, though, to dwell on it later and slipped into sleep at the demon's touch.

Grimm sat there with his hand running up and down the man's back, neck, shoulders and arms for a good while, occasionally allowing himself to slip his fingers into the soft mess of hair on Kyn's head. He'd zone out sometimes and come back to focus finding that he was simply playing with the locks of hair gently and have to pull his hand out to keep from doing anymore, but he always ended up doing it again. God, he hoped Mephistopheles didn't find out about this. It would be both mortifying and terrifying. That, and he was beginning to hate himself for getting in so deep here. He wasn't sure if he was just attached to Kyn or if he actually liked him or... or what. Neither of those were good things. The remainder of the night he tried to think of some way out of this, and he continued running his fingers across Kyn's skin even though he was asleep.

Kyn regretfully had to drag himself out of bed the next day, feeling pretty well rested for once. He wanted to ask why Grimm had done that for him, but never had the heart to bring it up. Maybe he just dreamt it after all. They fell back into their usual routines on Monday, and Grimm would pester him in class and he'd do is best not to make a scene. Thursday brought about a different scenario as he was getting ready to walk home that day, and he found himself being called to attention as he was walking off the school grounds. He stopped and turned, confused as to who was calling him, and was met face to face with Davis, one of the guys that seemed to take the most joy out of teasing him in school, and a few of his lackey friends who seemed to be surgically attached to him. "Hear the word, Kin-wreath?" Davis grinned, crossing his arms. "Talking to yourself, now? That desperate for a friend? Or are you just fucking insane?" The brunette pursed his lips and sighed. "Why are you asking me?" That drew a couple of snickers from Davis' following. "To set it straight, dip-shit. If you're going crazy, you're a threat to the student body! Isn't that right?" He called over his shoulder, answered by nods. Kyn smiled thinly. "I believe it does not concern you. Good day." He turned to leave, only to be pulled back by the taller black-haired boy.

"I can tell everyone to back off of you, y'know." Davis grinned, leaning in and setting a hand on his hip. "All you have to do is a little favor." Kyn squinted up at him before reaching up, setting his hands on the jock's shoulders and shoving him off. "No." He said in a clipped tone, backing off. That seemed to be the cue for the others to step foreword and Kyn was soon sent stumbling back and rubbing his cheek. They didn't do more than throw a few punches, but the brunette refused to try and fight back. They'd get bored and leave eventually. Only Davis seemed to notice this and wrapped one of his hands around Kyn's neck, shoving him against the wall. "I think he wants to die! Who're we to stand in his way, hm? Let's help him." He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and Kyn started to squirm a little, one of his own hands snatching the jock's wrist and tugging to no avail.

Grimm was, thank /goodness/, passing by this scene as it began. He watched at first, kind of excited by the whole thing. First off, Kyn was getting picked on and that was fun (but at the same time unnerving) for Grimm to watch. Second, this could start an interesting fight. He grimaced, though, when he saw the boy set a hand on Kyn's hip. Grimm had always been one for violence. He loved death and killing and hurting, but /sexual/ injuries and rape and things like that were a big no-no for him. Those just disturbed him. Maybe Kyn would fight back, though? The kid was scrawny, sure, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to throw a punch or anything.

Apparently, it did. Grimm watched as Kynareth was shoved up against the wall, the one guy threatening to kill him. Again, he felt a bit of a thrill at hearing that, but he actually found himself wanting to kick this guy's ass for even thinking of injuring /his/ job. Maybe it was more than that, though. He was hurting Kyn. And Grimm really didn't like that for some reason.

Grimm found himself a bit overcome with rage, darting forward without a second thought and heading straight for Kyn's form. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but whatever the hell it was, it felt /weird/. He was inside the kid, that much he knew. And he could move his limbs and make him speak. "Who the hell gave you permission to mess up /my/ property?" He growled, making Kyn's hand tighten on the other guy's wrist. He gave a snarl before prying it off with ease, shoving the jock back and to the ground. As soon as the other two came forward to try and fuck with him, he glared and threw one of Kyn's fists forward into each of their faces, then grabbed their necks and knocked their heads together hard enough to knock them out. He glared down at the other one, reaching to grasp the collar of his shirt and yanking him up to get him eye level with him. "If you ever touch me again," Grimm made Kyn say, "in /any/ way like you did today, I swear on my /life/ that I will make you regret every fucking thing you've done to fuck with me." He hissed lowly, jaw set and eyes wide with anger. "Understood?"

Whatever force that came over him left Kyn shocked, unable to control his body as he turned on his assailants. It was odd feeling, as if he couldn't really focus on what was happening, but seeing the two on the ground and Davis in his grip, he had a pretty good idea. The jock promised not to mess with him again, and as he scampered away, Kyn gradually felt himself being able to move on his own accord. With that, the killer headache and bloody nose he currently possessed. He stared down once more at the knocked out two on the ground, snatched up his bag and ran off, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

He came home, shut the door and darted upstairs, barely taking the time to toss his bag beforehand. He hissed when he looked at himself in the mirror, wiping away the blood from his nose and prodding at the forming bruises. He groaned out loud, not looking foreword to the conversation that would happen if his mom saw this. He caught sight of Grimm on his way back downstairs while he was digging around for some ice for his swollen knuckles. "Did you do that?" He asked, looking up from wrapping a bag of ice in a dry wash cloth.

Grimm was happy to let Kyn go home, but he lingered in the alley way for just a moment, trying to get a hold of himself. He hadn't been that angry since he met Xiao.

Shaking himself out, he finally followed Kyn home and waited downstairs while he cleaned himself up. At his question, he stood. "Yes. But I had good reason!" He said before Kyn could get upset with him. "They can't go fucking with you! That's my job!" He pushed a hand through his hair harshly, yanking on it a little. "I don't even know how I /did/ that."

Kyn pressed the bag to the side of his face, wincing. "I thought you liked watching." He shot back, moving to flop himself onto the couch. "And they would not have actually done anything. It is a... scare tactic." he shook his head, slumping back against the armchair. "And now they have another reason to dislike me." He rested his forehead against his arm.

"No, you idiot, it wasn't a damn scare tactic!" Grimm slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. "I've seen that all too many times, okay? Hell, /I've/ done it before! He would have continued through with it. And don't give me that. You know I like watching, yeah. But when you're about to be killed, that's not good and I can't let that happen." He paused. "Again, I can't let it happen unless it's you doing the killing of yourself. But I really think that because of what I did back there, they're not going to mess with you like that anymore."

"No, instead, they will think I am some kind of bi-polar psycho." Kyn rubbed his forehead again. "If I do not get expelled, of course." He sat up, rubbing his knuckles with his other hand. "But why me, of all people? Why haunt me? Did I seem like an easy target or something?" He stood to pace restlessly, staring down at his hands. "And what if I did? Would you move on to someone else after?"

Grimm stood near the man, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, Kynareth. I got assigned you because you were miserable. I looked at your profile. You /looked/ miserable. And that just made it all the better for me! Someone who would be easy to kill! But Mephistopheles and I were both wrong about that. But I think it's safe to say that you're one of the /stupidest/ fucking people I've /ever/ met." He snapped. "Work out a little bit, get some muscle so you can fucking defend yourself, dickwad!"

"What I do does not concern you!" Kyn snapped right back. "They are juniors, Grimm, they would not kill anyone. They are bullies, not murderers. And I can handle myself just fine. I tried to keep a low profile, and then you go and make me make a fool out of myself and now everyone and their mother knows that I am a lunatic!" He shook his head, thumb and forefinger pinching his brow. "I drew too much attention to myself." He hissed, walking to the kitchen to toss the bag of ice into the sink.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kyn," Grimm sighed loudly. "You're not understanding what I'm saying. They pulled a /blade/ on you. That's enough for anyone to think that they're gonna kill you. It was definitely enough for me and if any cops had been there, it would have been damn well enough for them!" He threw his hands up. "And that guy /touched/ you. He was going to try and get you to- I don't know what it would have been, and I know that I like violence and death and all that shit, but the second it becomes something sexual it's not okay with me. /Bullies/ push kid's books out of their hands. /Bullies/ throw a few punches and call other kids names. For someone who pulls a knife on you after trying to get you to some sort of sexual favor for him, 'bully' is an understatement! And maybe if you weren't so stupid and scrawny and spineless, you'd fucking know that!" He was shouting by now, absolutely fuming.

Kyn jerked his head towards the man, angry tears in his eyes. "Stop acting like you care!" He shouted, stepping foreword and giving Grimm a good, hard slap. He gave a hard swallow, staring at him. "You are here to haunt me, and make my life miserable and make me kill myself so stop pretending that you care about what happens to me." He took a deep, shuddering breath and clenched his fist. "Just stop messing with me."

Grimm wasn't expecting Kynareth to do anything like he did. Grimm had never been slapped in his /life/. He felt his head turn at the impact and he stared down at the floor with wide, surprised eyes and lips parted in shock. There'd be a red mark there for sure. While Kyn continued speaking for the next few moments, Grimm didn't move, trying to register what had just happened and what he'd done to deserve that.

/He still thinks you don't give a flying shit about him./

'But I don't.'

/Check again, moron./

Grimm sucked in a breath, finally twisting his neck to look at Kyn again. He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. And without a warning, he took off away from Kyn's house, not entirely sure where he was going but he definitely needed some time to clear his thoughts.

Kyn stared after where the demon was before, shoulders slumping when he realized he was alone. "I thought so." He turned and walked up the stairs to his room, shoving the door open and collapsing onto his bed, wincing as his bruises were jostled. If this meant that he wasn't going to be haunted anymore or anything, that should be good, right? It still left a nasty feeling of unease in his stomach.

A week passed since Grimm had vanished from his house, and one was side, he had been right about everyone leaving him alone in school now. Of course, they were probably scared of him now after the fight more than anything. As long as they left him be, he supposed, as Davis and the others didn't seem to have tried reporting him. When he came home, he was surprised to see the car in the driveway and his mom home, wiping down the counter in the kitchen. She informed him that she had taken the day off so they could go visit his aunt who lived about an hour and a half away. He remembered her- an older woman, pretty well off but paranoid about who she let into her house. All the time they lived here and they had only seen her once. It seemed a little out of the blue, but he didn't argue with actually having his mom with his for more than a few minutes. Besides, it took his mind off the whole Grimm issue.

As much as he hated traveling by car, it seems it couldn't be helped. Then again, his mom used it everyday (to his unease) and nothing had happened yet. It was odd being in one after all this time, and he hunkered down in the passenger seat with his hands gripping the edge of the chair. They were about 45 minutes out and crossing an intersection when the blare of headlights made him turn to his window, only having time to yell out for his mom to stop before the two vehicles made an impact and Kyn's vision went black.

Grimm stayed in the vicinity of the city for the week, spending time on his own and away from everyone else so he could clear his mind. So yeah, he cared about Kyn. A little more than he wanted to admit. And yes, the thought of death didn't appeal to him as much as it used to. It still did a little, but not much anymore. But he still couldn't get fired. That wasn't an option for him.

But when Grimm heard the sound of sirens where he was and saw people running in the same direction to check something out, he decided he'd go with the flow and go see as well, because hey, he was still into this kinda stuff a little.

Only, not when it was Kyn. And it was.

No, no, no, Kyn wasn't in that car. Why the hell would Kyn be in that car? Kyn /hated/ vehicles. But it was easy to see that it was him. The crash hadn't been head on, rather to the side, hitting Kyn's side to be exact. But Grimm could still tell it was Kyn. That was good, right?

He watched in a panic as he and his mother were loaded into an ambulance, and he phased in there with them, floating almost protectively over the both of them, especially Kyn. It was all a blur with what happened next, and Grimm regained his senses when he was standing by Kyn in a hospital bed, a broken arm and leg both on the right side, and some ribs broken on the right side as well and a concussion along with bruising and cuts. His mom was actually in better condition since she hadn't been on the side of the car that had been hit. The driver who hit them, who'd been drunk at the time, didn't make it after flying through his windshield.

/Good/, Grimm thought. /There's someone who deserves to die./

During the time that he was with Kyn next to the bed, he wasn't even entirely sure what he was doing, but he was constantly running his fingers through the man's hair and at one point decided to lean down next to Kyn's head to take a deep breath and try to calm himself, but ended up hesitantly pressing his lips to the corner of Kyn's eye. He pulled away rather hastily after that, holding his hands behind his back.

When Kyn woke up, everything was fuzzy and bleary and he couldn't gather his thoughts for a good couple of minutes. He stared up at the white-washed ceiling trying to figure out where he was and why the entire right side of his body felt like it had been crushed by a giant rock or something of that measure. He blinked a few times to clear the fogginess from his eyes, turning his head when the shock of aqua caught his attention. "Grimm?" He said in a sort of slurred not-just-by-sleep-but-shit-loads-of-medication. "'Ssat you?" He tried to push himself up a little to get a better look, hissing when he put pressure on his right arm. "Why'r you here? ...Mmai dead?" He squinted and shook his hair out of his eyes.

Grimm hummed to himself until Kyn woke up as a method of stilling himself. When he heard the slurred sound of his name being spoken, though, he whirled toward him and hand his face all up in Kyn's business in half a second. "No, you're not dead, you better not be dead!" He put his fingers to Kyn's eye and stretched it, trying to get a good look at his pupils and then felt around for his pulse worriedly. "You're okay, right? God, I know I've said this a million times but you're an idiot and I'm sorry I wasn't there this past week." He didn't really realize what he was saying and doing, but for now he just sort of thought, "Fuck Mephistopheles."

"Hey, cuddit out." Kyn turned his head away, blinking again a few more times. After he listened to Grimm talk a bit more, he managed to shift his weight to his left arm and prop himself up a little. "Thought you left cause you dinnit like me." He admitted with a little frown. "You dinnit say anything,"

"I know and I'm /sorry/," Grimm tried again. "I shouldn't have left and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just- I'm glad you're okay." He muttered that last part, not quite ready to say it out loud even though he was okay with admitting he was sorry.

Kyn tilted his head slightly, a little smile on his face. "So, you really do care for me then?" As much as a statement like that meant to him, and how important of a (somewhat) confession that was, he gave a little chuckle. "You have feelings after all."

"W- What?" Grimm pulled back, face heating up again. "No! No, god, no, why would I care? Just... lay back and down and die or something." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he often did when he got defensive.

Kyn ducked his head and giggled, lowering himself back down onto the hospital bed. "Ah, if you insist." He laid his left arm across his chest, settling down and closing his eyes like he was going back to sleep.

"No- No, wait, I didn't mean that!" Grimm did a double-take, giving Kyn a bit of a concerned look before realizing what he was doing and slapping his hand to his forehead again in aggravation with himself. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

Kyn laughed again, giving a little huff of effort but managing to push himself back up to a relatively normal sitting up position. "Of course you do. Where even were you the whole time? Did you... go back to Hell?" He frowned at how weird that sounded, but was relatively grateful he was able to talk a little more normally now.

"Ah, a couple times. Just to tell my boss that things were a little rough but I'd get there eventually." He shrugged. "But for the most part I stayed in the city." He smiled, glancing over at Kyn. As he glanced, however, he furrowed his brow and went in closer again. "Hey, you didn't have any freckles a while ago, I swear. Now there's one by your eye." He pulled back, shaking his head.

"I see." Kyn nodded, still smiling a little. "Bound and determined, hm?" At Grimm's remark, he looked down as if expecting to see what freckle it was he was talking about. "Hm? I guess... too much sun, maybe. Though I was not outside much." He suggested with a little shrug. He looked down at the white casts on his leg and arm, and poking at the binding around his chest. "Guess I will not be leaving here for a while." He said with a sigh, glancing toward the door. "Did you see my mom? Is she okay?"

Grimm silently kept wondering why Kyn had suddenly attained a freckle there. There hadn't been one a few hours ago. With a nod, he straightened up. "Yeah, you're mom's in better condition than you." He chuckled. "So, uh... I guess it's a good thing you don't normally ride in cars, huh?" He pushed a hand through his hair again.

Kyn, after flashing a relieved look about what happened to his mom, ducked his head sheepishly and nodded. "I suppose it is, yes." He set his hand on his lap, staring at it. "For what it is worth," he began, "I apologize for yelling at you as well. And for slapping you. You saved me and my actions were uncalled for." He gnawed at his lip in a guilty manner.

"/Thank/ you!" Grimm sighed with a grin. "Next time I save your butt don't go getting all pissed at me." He shook his head. "But I think I sort of needed the slap. So that's okay. But don't do it again." He warned. "But have people been bothering you at school?"

"They will not even look at me." Kyn sighed. "But I suppose that is better than being tormented. Physically speaking." He stared sidelong at the window, then around the room in a sort of bored manner. He looked down at his body again, clenching his casted hand. His leg was propped up in a sling, though, so he couldn't move it. "So, what? Are you going to bother me while I am bedridden?"

"I might from time to time. But what good will that do, hm? You're bedridden. It's not like you can get up and go get something to kill yourself with, so." He shrugged. "There's not much point to me tormenting you other than the fact that it's kinda fun." He looked out the window too, floating around a bit. "Just make sure not to talk to me when people come in. This is a hospital, if they hear you talking to no one then they'll end up putting you in a mental home and then we'll never get anywhere." He warned.

"Hah, of course." Kyn snickered. "That would not be good for either of us." He settled back down into the bed again, stretching as much as he able. The doctor came in a few minutes later, telling him basically what he already knew. Hairline arm fracture, compound leg fracture, cracked ribs, minor concussion and various cuts and bruises. Of course he asked after his mom, but she was asleep right now and could come in later. Once the doctor was gone, he announced that he was already bored and might kill himself for spite, in a joking manner.

"Oohh, do it, that's a fun way to die. Just because you're bored? Awesome." Grimm cringed a bit at the idea, actually, and he only proceeded to mentally slap himself for finding the idea so appalling. "Your mom might not be too happy about that, though." He snorted. "Both of you make it through a crash only for you to off yourself? What a shame."

Kyn clicked his tongue, shrugging. "You still suck at your job. 0/10, would not recommend." He giggled a bit to himself and pulled the thin blanket off of him. "Oh well, I shall be out of here in a few weeks, until this," he waved his arm, "heals enough to use crutches." He made a face at his leg, debating whether or not to pull it out so he could curl up a little.

Kyn was out of there pretty quickly, despite the amount of injuries he had. His ribs were still a little sore and it hurt for him to move around too much and he had to use crutches, but he was okay, nonetheless. Grimm was happy about that, much to his dismay. He was starting to kind of deal with the fact that he didn't really want Kyn to die anymore. He still loved a lot of stuff like that, but the thought of actually killing someone with his own hands now made him a little uneasy. Especially when it involved Kyn. He was actually even starting to feel /guilty/ for killing all of the innocent people he did.

Once they were home and Kyn was moving around a little better, and his mom was almost completely better as well (with just a stitch or two in her arm where some glass sliced it open), Grimm made a point to hover around Kyn more in case he tried to move and found that he couldn't or something like that. Kyn's mom was still going to work, but she was walking to places any time she could just to be safe.

And one day, Grimm found himself waiting for Kyn to wake up from a nap he was taking and so he floated on up to Kyn's room, looking around a bit. He was surprised to find a small ukulele. With a look towards the stairs, he picked it up and hesitated a moment before strumming a little. "Well I woke up to the sound of silence, the cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight. And I found you with a bottle of wine, your head in the curtains and heart like the fourth of July. You swore and said 'We are not- we are not shining stars.' This I know, I never said we are. Though I've never been through Hell like that I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back. If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone, carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, carry on..." He continued singing softly, floating above the floor in front of Kyn's closet.

Somewhere around noon, Kyn found himself laying on the couch staring groggily up at the ceiling in his living room. He had sat down earlier with the intention of reading, but... he pushed himself to a sitting position and he reached down to pick up the discarded book. Grimm wasn't anywhere in sight, so he must be out, and judging by the light from the window it was getting close to sunset. He sighed to himself, tossing the book on the coffee table and reaching for his crutches which were leaning against the wall next to the couch. Since his arm had a lighter fracture, it healed quicker than his leg and he could use it now, but it did hurt a bit if he used the crutches for too long. His leg was still all wrapped up and it made moving an effort but Grimm helped with that. He tucked the things beneath his arms and hobbled to the stairs, deciding that he may as well try and clean his room a little before passing out again.

His attention was diverted when a sound reached him. Was that... singing? Kyn paused, trying to listen and wondering how he didn't hear it before. He thought he left his little pocket radio on that sat on his dresser, but the sound on it was terrible and it would never be this loud or clear. In fact, it sounded a lot like his aforementioned demonic house guest. Kyn tried to get up the stairs as quietly as possible, taking care not to bang the crutches against the old wood of the staircase on his ascent. He stood by the doorway, leaning against the frame with the grey metal things propped under his arms, staring with awe into his room. Sure enough, there was Grimm with that old string instrument of his that his parents had gotten for him back in Iceland, many years ago. He certainly played better than Kyn ever could, that was for sure. And his voice...

The brunette smiled a little at the unfamiliar song and watcher the man's pale fingers glide across the strings with practiced ease. This continued until he lost his balance a little and ended up stumbling into the wall with one of his crutches on the ground. Regardless of that little slip-up, he snatched it up again and looked up at Grimm with a wide smile. "That was amazing, I did not know you could sing so well! Or play. What was that song?" He half limped over to the bed to sit down.

When Grimm heard Kyn's crutch fall, he was surprised to hear himself let out a squawk and he dropped the instrument to the ground, instantly flying up through the ceiling. It was only a second later, though, that he poked his head through the ceiling and looked down at Kyn. "What the /hell/, man!" He glared. "Jesus fucking- let me know when you're gonna stand there and listen to me do something like that!" His face heated up in embarrassment. "No one's even supposed to know I can do that. I haven't done it in fucking years."

"My apologies." Kyn stared back up at him, half amused and partially confused for the instrument. "You should have told me, I would not have snuck up on you then." He lowered the crutches to the floor and shoved them under the bed. "But you did not answer my question." He leaned back against the wall his bed was pushed up against with an expectant look.

"Oh," Grimm slowly came down from the ceiling, sitting cross legged in the middle of the room. "It's, uh... Carry On. I don't really care for the band who performs it, Fun, but I like that one song." He shrugged. "I feel really exposed now. I don't like the fact that you know I can do that." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking to the side.

Kyn bunched up the fabric of his shirt and stared down at his lap, tapping his casted leg lightly against the bedframe. "I am sorry." He bit back a little curse to himself, angry that he made Grimm upset. "I did not mean to intrude." He refrained from pointing out that it was his room anyway and planted his head on his pillow, dragging up his leg onto the bed. He was a little tempted to try and make it downstairs without his crutches so he could go and grab his book and maybe make some tea before he ultimately ended up passing out for the rest of the day but decided against it.

Grimm looked at Kyn without moving his head and sighed. "Well, great, now you feel bad for making me upset and that's not gonna do. I don't feel like making you upset right now. I'm sorry. It's your room and I should have been more careful. But thanks for thinking that I sound good, okay?" He threw his hands up, face still a little red. "Sorry." He repeated and got up to walk over to Kyn's bed, looking down at the man before making a funny face. "You're not mad at me for being mad at you, are you?"

Kyn looked up at him with a smiled creeping back onto his face. "No, of course not." He spared a glance at the clock and rolled onto his stomach, hugging the pillow. It was early, even for him, but getting up required too much effort and potential further damaged because of the crutches. "You can practice some more if you like. I think I shall go back to sleep for now." He said with a pinch of hopefulness that Grimm would decided to stay in his room and sing some more.

Grimm nodded, wondering if he really wanted to play now that Kyn was kind of expecting him to. He finally decided that he would, patting Kyn's shoulder a little awkwardly before going over to the ukulele again and picking it up. He sat at the end of Kyn's bed on the floor, facing away from the man. After making sure he hadn't damaged the instrument when he dropped it, he began strumming once again and sang softly, "All this pain, I wonder if I'll ever find my way, I wonder if my life could really change at all... All this earth, could all that is lost ever be found? Could a garden come up from this ground at all?" He paused, then took a deep breath. "You make beautiful things, you make beautiful things out of the dust. You make beautiful things, you make beautiful things out of us. All around hope is springing up from this old ground. Out of chaos life is being found in you. You make beautiful things, you make beautiful things out of the dust. You make beautiful things, you make beautiful things out of us." His voice dropped to an even softer tone after strumming idly for a moment. "You make me new, you are making me new... You make me new, you are making me new." He repeated the chorus a couple times, head leaning back against the bed.

Kyn, while secretly being pleased that Grimm had decided to stay after all, curled up as best he could and listened for a while before he inevitably began nodding off once more. He wished he knew a bit more about the songs Grimm knew and sang, so that he could hum along a little. He was never much of a singer, though, but it was a nice thought. He murmured something pretty much unintelligible, probably making comments on the song, before falling asleep rather easily to the sound of his voice.

Once Grimm knew Kyn was asleep, he set the ukulele down and wandered over to the side of his bed again, reaching down and gently brushing a finger over Kyn's cheek before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss right underneath his eye this time. He hadn't kissed Kyn since that time in the hospital, and right now, he couldn't care less that he was supposed to be haunting the boy and making his life miserable.

It carried on like that for a couple months, Grimm sometimes singing Kyn to sleep, and every once in a while he'd kiss somewhere near his nose after the boy was asleep. He was starting to notice these freckles popping up on his face near his nose as well, and he wondered if they showed up in places that he'd kissed him. It sounded kinda funny, but it could be true.

When it got to be August, Grimm found out that Kyn's birthday was on the 23rd and he secretly looked at his mother's work schedule for the month, dismayed to find out that she was indeed working on that day. She hardly ever got days off so he really shouldn't have been surprised, but how sad was that? Grimm knew how it felt to have no one around for those kinds of days, and he actually really despised his birthday because of the fact that it was the same date he'd killed his own mother on. This year he wasn't able to hurt himself, though, and he didn't even tell Kyn about it. He was better off... not knowing.

On the 23rd, Grimm flew on off to a store nearby and managed to steal a cake without being seen (then again, he was a ghost, so people would have merely seen a floating cake). He brought it back to the house and hid it away in the small fridge that Kyn never really went in. Kyn was going out for the day to shop anyway, so he wouldn't be in the house much. When Kyn woke up in the morning, Grimm pointed out that his mother had left a note sitting on the table. It simply said, "I wish I could be home today, but I'm going to be home late. Happy birthday! I love you! - Mom." Grimm felt a little sad upon reading it, honestly, and Kyn's sigh didn't help much.

"Do you ever celebrate your birthday?" Grimm asked while they were at the store. He needed to pretend like he thought it was at least a little amusing that no one remembered his birthday, and so he did just that.

Kyn slipped the little list he had made back into his pocket and scanned the isles. "Not since Iceland, with my parents so... when I was nine?" He tapped his thigh in thought before shaking his head and making to grab a half gallon of milk. "There was one time she was home a couple of years ago, when I was fourteen, but she only had the day off because she was sick." He shrugged and glanced at his list again. "But it is alright. I mean, it is just a day, right?" He gave a little half-smile.

He started down the next isle searching for a nice-looking bag of potatoes and a few peppers, even if he hated them. "Besides, nineteen... it is not much to celebrate." He leaned casually on his cart, looking over at Grimm. It was really nice that he had his cast off for a while, it made shopping a whole lot easier on him.

"Well, I mean, hey, at least you're out of high school!" Grimm chirped. "It's just filled with even more people that don't care your birthday is today." He felt bad for insulting Kyn; he hadn't done anything like that in some time. Every now and then he'd tease Kyn a little, maybe mock him or try to make him a little angry because it was fun to fight with him. "I'm surprised I even remembered. I'm actually surprised that your mom remembered, too, seeing as how she has more important things to take care of." He winced at his own words, really hating the fact that he was saying these things. But he didn't want Kyn to know that he was actually planning on giving him something, did he? It'd be a nice relief to see that someone cared after today.

Kyn gave a weak little laugh and nodded, pushing the cart to a check-out lane. "Yeah, I know." He lugged the groceries home, set them on the counter and only pulling what he needed out for dinner before putting the rest away. He cleaned up a little downstairs before saying that he was going to take a shower before he started on dinner and trudged upstairs, disappearing into the bathroom. He washed quickly and was half tempted to just forgo dinner and sleep early, there would be leftovers for his mom to take anyway. He hovered by his bedroom door for a little before going downstairs anyway, deciding that wouldn't be the best idea and to stop moping about it. He was nineteen now, dammit. Most people stopped caring after their sixteenth birthday anyway.

After Kyn ate dinner, Grimm allowed him to go and sit down for a bit, staying away from him and ignoring him for that time. He hovered in the kitchen, staring at the little fridge. God, Mephistopheles was going to kill him for being this way if he found out. He'd get fired for sure. With a shake of his head, he pulled the cake out and stuck the candles he'd stolen in it as well, then took the small frosting tube he'd /also/ stolen and wrote on top of the little cake "Sorry I'm such an ass, happy birthday Kyn." He was shocked that he was able to fit it all on there, but he grinned nonetheless at his handiwork. Putting the frosting away, he pulled out the lighter by the sink and lit the candles, then turned the lights off in the kitchen. "Hey, Kyn, can you come here? I accidentally dropped something and it might need a little cleaning up." He called.

Kyn sat up and cast a look over to the kitchen, squinting at the darkness. "Alright." He replied, standing albeit cautiously because he was pretty sure he left the lights on when he left. He caught sight of the glow from the candles and his first thought was 'He set something on fire didn't he' so he flicked on the lights and squinted a bit at the sudden change of light. "What did you do n-" His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on the cake and he froze where he was, blinking in not-quite-comprehension.

"Happy birthday," Grimm gestured to the cake. "I thought I should do something for you. You've been really sad all day and I'm really damn sorry I was being so fucking mean earlier, but I wanted to hide the fact that I was planning something." He paused. "I didn't really get you a present, though." He admitted. With a smile, he sat down in one of the chairs. "You deserve /something/, though. Since I've kind of given up on haunting you, it seemed appropriate."

Kyn made a little noise in his throat, taking a half a step foreword. He couldn't scrape up anything to say at all, and the confusion still entangled with shock. He didn't understand this guy at all. One minute he was teasing him and being insulting, and the next he was singing quietly to help him fall back asleep after a nightmare. And now this... After all this time, he still couldn't figure out what Grimm's intentions were.

He walked foreword without really noticing what he was doing, right up to where Grimm was sitting and throwing his arm's around the demon's neck, falling onto his lap in an awkward straddle. There was a slight constriction in his throat and yeah okay maybe he was tearing up a little, but he wasn't being shoved back onto the floor and that was good enough.

Grimm blinked, eyes widening a little as Kyn threw his arms around his neck. "Hey, man, what're you- Are you crying?" Grimm's brow furrowed in concern. "Did I make you upset?" He mentally kicked himself, but then tilted his head a little in confusion. "But you're hugging me, so... Oh, my god. You're crying cause you're happy." He grinned in realization, snorting a little and reaching up to wrap his arms around Kyn as well. "Good. I don't really want any sad tears here." He paused again, sighing. "Like I said, though, I've sort of given up on trying to make you miserable. I don't know why I don't like it anymore. But I'll have to keep that from Mephistopheles." He explained. "But yeah. Happy birthday, you moron."

Kyn gave a semblance of laughter and burrowed his face into the crook of Grimm's neck. He gave a little squeeze before pulling back to rub at his eyes some, swiping away stray tears. "Yes, that... thank you. Really. It means a lot to me." He smiled then, lower lip a little wobbly but honest. He eventually removed himself from Grimm's lap so he could look at the cake properly, snorting at what was written on it. It seemed a shame to cut into it, but after the trouble Grimm went through to get it, it would also be a shame not to. He sliced himself a piece and curled up on the couch, cradling the plate on his lap. It had been forever since he had cake, he had forgotten how sweet it was. Regardless, he loved it, and made sure to thank the man again for it before he put it back into the fridge.

"Glad you liked it." Grimm nodded, joining Kyn on the couch. "I haven't had cake in years, especially not birthday cake." He chuckled. "What's your mom gonna say when she finds a random cake that she didn't buy in the fridge?" He kicked his feet up on the table and leaned his head back.

Kyn paused, pursing his lips a little. "I shall tell her... I got it... from a friend?" Of course she would probably be all over him asking about them and why they haven't been over yet, but he could figure something out. He slumped onto the armchair and rested his chin on his arms. "When is your birthday? You never mentioned it."

Grimm stilled, then lifted his head up slowly. "It's, ah... June 7th." He answered. "But that's not really important. It's already passed." He waved it off. "/Your/ birthday is right now and that's all that should matter." He nodded.

Kyn sat up, brows creasing in disappointment that he hadn't brought it up sooner. "Well, I shall at least remember it for next time." He decided, looking over at Grimm. He certainly hoped there would be a next time with all that's been going on. It was getting pretty late, though, so he clicked off the tv and stood to stretch. He muffled a yawn with his hand and started to the stairs, calling goodnight to Grimm before feeling his way to his room in the dark.

Grimm stayed on the couch for a bit, wondering how he was gonna make Kyn forget about it if they lasted that long. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, floating on up to Kyn's room because he rather liked being up there with him. When Kyn was in bed and asleep, he did the same thing he always did- kissing him on the nose somwhere. Of course, in the morning, there was a freckle right where he'd kissed him.

Another week passed before Grimm found himself standing in the living room with Mephistopheles, Kyn up in his bedroom.

"Kid, you're taking too long with this!" Mephi threw his hands up. "You're just not doing a very good job and I really wasn't expecting this to take this long at all."

"Hey, I'm sorry, he's hard to crack." Grimm fought, pulling on his hair a little. "We've talked about this. I'm gonna get it done eventually."

Mephi sighed, scratching his head and shaking it slowly. "You know what? No. I'm gonna show you how it's /really/ done."

"What the hell do you-" Grimm gasped as he felt... he wasn't really sure what it was, but he knew that he wasn't in control of his own body. "Destroying something of his should put him in at least a bit of a desperate state of mind." Grimm felt his own mouth moving and his own voice coming out of his throat, but it wasn't him doing the talking. He looked around the room for a moment, eyes landing on a framed picture of Kyn and what looked like his family. He went over and got the picture out of the frame, then grabbed the lighter from the kitchen. "You may not be able to touch things if they're for bad purposes, but I can if I'm in control." Grimm inwardly begged and pleaded with him not to do this, that he could find some other way to bring Kyn down, but Mephi wasn't having any of it.

"Hey, Kyn!" He entered Kyn's bedroom, and Grimm knew his eyes looked a little crazed and the grin on his face wasn't helping the look.

Kyn looked up from his chore of folding up the freshly washed laundry he had tossed in his room earlier that day, setting the shirt he had in his hands down. "What is it?" He caught the look on Grimm's face and it threw him off a bit. There seemed something... not right with him, and it wasn't just because of the sadistically gleeful expression he hadn't seen since the demon first popped into his life. "Is something wrong?" He stood, brushing himself off.

Grimm suddenly found himself holding up the picture, then holding the lighter underneath it. "I'm supposed to be driving you into suicide, aren't I? Why am I not making your life a living hell? Why aren't I taking away the things that make it /worth/ living?" He chuckled a bit, flicking the switch on the lighter he held and holding it underneath the picture still.

Kyn's expression of confusion fell away to a subtle terror and shock at the sight of what he had in his hands. He held up his hands a little, deciding between trying to dash foreword and snatch it or stay put. "Grimm, what has gotten into you?" His head gave a little tilt to the side, hands clenching restlessly. There weren't many things Kyn held dear, no particularly fond memories to attach to anything, but that... that was another story. It was just after Kai's fourth birthday and his parents decided to take them all to a nice little town by the beach during the summer. Normally, he wouldn't care too much but this was the only one they had all taken together.

At the sight of the lighter, Kyn gave a little keen. "Stop it, Grimm. Please. You are frightening me." If this was some kind of scare tactic, it was a pretty awful one.

Grimm just smiled wider. "I'm frightening you? Great! Frightening you and tormenting you and making you feel like shit is all apart of the game, y'know?" He shrugged, then returned his attention back to the picture. Grimm was inwardly shrieking at him to stop by now, trying desperately to get a hold of his own body again. But before he could do anything, the flame was touching the picture and it was burning up in his hand, leaving him unmarked but the picture... well, it was reduced to a little bit of ash in his hand. "That, my friend, is how you torment." Mephistopheles said through Grimm's mouth. The next thing he knew, he was gasping once again as his boss exited his body, disappearing through the floor as Grimm threw himself to the ground. "Get back here, you pretentious dick!" He yelled, absolutely furious. He couldn't go back to Hell, though, unless Mephi invited him there before Grimm's job was done.

Kyn sucked in a breath as it went up, eyes widened. His lips parted a bit to say something but he couldn't get it out, caught up in the sudden display that he didn't really notice Grimm's little struggle next. He stared at the man half a beat longer before shoving past him and out the door, out of the house. He couldn't yell at the man or anything, he couldn't think of what to say. It didn't seem like something he'd do out of the blue like that, especially after promising to stop pestering him. Maybe he had just been messing with him after all. Something just didn't really seem right, though, and he couldn't get that out of his head. He couldn't care at the moment, though, not after that.

His feet ended up bringing him back to the bridge, a little slick with last night's light shower. He sat down on the old planks and rested his back against the creaky old railing, causing it to moan in protest to the weight. Crying over a picture seemed a little pathetic, but he couldn't help it. It was his mom's favourite too, and he couldn't even begin to think of how she'd react to it being gone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, /fuck!/" Grimm shouted, angry tears spilling over his cheeks. He sat there, hunched over and shoulders shaking for a moment. God, he hadn't cried in a long time. He didn't even know that he /could/ cry as a demon. He didn't even really wait for his tears to dry before he was taking off in search of Kyn so he could explain what had happened and why.

He had trouble locating him at first, but he finally remembered that there was one place he hadn't looked yet- the bridge. With a sniffle, he made his way over there, dropping to his feet at the edge of it and holding his breath as he walked forward to the slumped over form of Kyn. He didn't even know how to start explaining, though, that was the thing. "Um..." he said intelligently. "Fuck, Kyn, are you okay?" He asked, eyes still puffed up and red from anger. "No you're not, that was a stupid question."

Kyn stiffened a bit at Grimm's approach, lifting his head up enough to see his feet before dropping it back down again. That was a stupid question, he wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut. Grimm's voice sounded a little hoarse, but a little more normal than earlier. He hissed out a sigh, scrubbing at his face and jerking away from him. "You lied." He croaked, feeling as is he really shouldn't be surprised this late in yet... Part of him expected the demon to start goading him to turn around and jump, but that never came. Instead he sounded apologetic.

"I highly doubt you're going to believe this, but that wasn't me in there." Grimm said. He crouched down next to Kyn and spoke softly. "My boss showed up and kept telling me that I wasn't doing this right and that I had to make you kill yourself and if I wasn't going to do it soon, he would, and he apparently wanted to show me /how/ to do it correctly." He rambled, voice shaky with nervousness because he wasn't sure if Kyn would believe that. "So he possessed me like I possessed you that one time. That was him in there doing that, not me. I didn't lie, Kyn, I don't want to hurt you anymore and I just want you to be happy but he can't know that or else he'll kill me for /good/ and I don't want that to happen because I just want to be around you, okay?" He pleaded.

Kyn tilted his head up during Grimm's explanation, taking in his expression and tone and finding it sincere. He pushed a hand through his hair and sucked in a breath, blowing it out slowly and trying to calm himself. It made sense to him, and he believed it, but the picture was gone and his mother would still be devastated. And then, of course, Grimm brought up their other dilemma. Grimm would get 'fired' if he didn't do his job, and Kyn didn't want that. Kyn could go ahead and kill himself, but he would leave his mom and Grimm and he'd probably end up in hell anyway, and that didn't sound good either.

Kyn pushed that back for now, leaning over and bumping his forehead against Grimm's shoulder, nodding a little. "Okay." He let the tenseness drain from his shoulders and he rubbed at his knee with his palm. "I understand." Of course he was still a little upset, but not at Grimm.

"I'm sorry," Grimm said, reaching up his hand and running his fingers through Kyn's hair gently. "I am, I just... I don't know what to do. But I'll figure something out. God, I'm so fucking sorry that happened." He wiped at his own eyes, taking a deep breath. "I hope you're not mad at me." He could understand why he would be. He let Mephistopheles possess him, after all. But he continued running his hands through Kyn's hair and hummed a bit, attempting to calm the two of them down.

Kyn shook his head, relaxing to the feel of Grimm's hand in his hair. "No, it was not your fault. And I apologize for running out like that. I do not like confrontations and..." He pursed his lips again, thinking about the picture. "It was just quite a nasty shock." He rubbed at his face, attempting to gather his wits to go back home and figure out what he was going to do about it. "Let us go, then. It will be dark soon."

"Alright," Grimm stood up, pulling Kyn up with him. "Tell your mom that... Fuck, I don't know what you should tell her." He huffed. "But I swear to god, when I see that asshole Mephistopheles again I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get away with what he did. I don't care if I get fired or not at this point as long as he just leaves you alone." His brow was furrowed in an agitated expression, fists still clenched at his sides as they walked.

When they got back to the house, Kyn flipped on a couple of lights and went upstairs to pick up the fallen lighter and replace it into the drawer in the kitchen. He then picked up the picture's frame from where it sat on the cabinet, expecting to find it empty but there the photo was, just sitting there like it hadn't been touched. He gave a splutter, pulling it back from his face and squinting at it, somewhat convinced he was seeing things. "Is.. did you do this?" He held it out for Grimm to see, a mixture of awe and confusion on his face.

Grimm looked at the picture, just as confused as Kyn was. But he smiled nevertheless and shook his head. "Nope. I can't do things like that." He shrugged. "But hey, it's back! Whoever fixed it must really care." He grinned and sat down on Kyn's bed, kicking his legs. This would make Kyn happy again and that was great. Fantastic. Grimm just really liked it when Kyn was happy nowadays and he could hardly remember why he liked hurting people in the first place.

"Huh. Yes, I suppose..." Kyn gave the frame another glance in disbelief before setting it back down and walking to the kitchen, pouring himself some hot water for tea. Even if it was pretty hot out, considering it was summer. It didn't seem to cool down at all tonight though. He picked up his cup and followed Grimm to his room, tossing off clothes as he went and balancing the drink in his hand. He found himself sitting down next to Grimm, tea sitting on the nightstand and donned only in boxers as he sighed, leaning back and stretching. "You really did not do that?" He asked, a bit curiously and suspiciously. "And I thought you said you could not touch things with bad intentions?"

"I didn't do that, no." Grimm assured him. "And dude, Mephistopheles was controlling me. You know, he's basically Satan, so... He can do whatever the fuck he wants. It wasn't /me/ touching that stuff, it was him." He explained, looking Kyn up and down a couple times before shaking his head and telling himself to stop that. "Now I just wanna find out who fixed the picture."

Kyn nodded in turn, finishing his tea quickly and setting the cup back onto the nightstand. "I would like to as well, but..." He looked around, but no answers presented themselves to him so he reached up to flick off the light and lay down. "I guess that is enough excitement for one day. Goodnight." He ended up half curled up, half sprawled out on his side with the blankets kicked to the far end on the bed and was out pretty quickly.

Grimm spent the night humming under his breath, and when Kyn woke up after having a bad dream, he made sure to sing him back to sleep and drag his fingers across his back and arms like he knew Kyn liked. The next day was simply spent lounging around and doing really nothing, but when evening came again and Grimm was talking about how he had to find a way to get out of this without killing Kyn and without getting killed himself, he found himself jumping to his feet when Mephistopheles in the flesh showed up, casual smirk and all.

"So you're not going to do it, eh?" The man shook his head, examining his nails. "I honestly expected more out of you, Slender. What a shame!" He sighed dramatically and looked over at Kyn, then gave Grimm a genuine sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about this, kid. As much as I like firing demons and whatnot, I know this isn't gonna be easy to watch."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grimm furrowed his brow in anger, glancing toward Kyn. "Don't touch him. There's no reason he needs to die. Please, just leave him alone."

"Kid, what you're not understanding is that I /have/ to kill him now. There's no way he's gonna commit suicide with the state of mind you've put him in recently. Either I kill him or everything gets screwed up even more than it already is down below." Mephi reasoned.

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told those guys who jumped Kyn," Grimm hissed. "/Don't mess with my damn property./"

"P- Property?" Mephi laughed, walking over to Kyn and leaning over him, knowing full well the kid couldn't see him and was basically just hearing Grimm talk to himself. "Again, Slender, sorry it had to come to this." Grimm watched as Mephistopheles raised a hand, and before Grimm could get out more than "Stop-!" he found himself somewhere completely different than Kyn's room. Something like a temple of some sort. "Hey- what the fuck? Where am I?" He turned around, swinging his head around to get a good look.

At Grimm's arrival in the temple, the angel who had been lounging in one of the posh chairs stood, robe sweeping out before her. "Slender Huntsback?" She smile, stepping foreword. "It is nice to finally meet you. Come, take a seat. There are things we must discuss." She made a gesture to some of the chairs, waving him over. "To answer your question, you're in Heaven. And yes," She nodded toward him, "I'm an angel. My name is Ara, pleasure to meet you." She took a seat and brushed back her robes, wings curled at her sides. She didn't really understand the whole 'wearing robes' thing, it was all for appearances really, angels could wear whatever they wanted. Her own wings were white, as expected of an angel, but tipped a tawny colour. It was a common misconception that all angels had white wings. An angel's wing colour reflected the angel, so there were actually very few angels with plain wings.

Grimm raised an eyebrow, eyeing her carefully. "I... I'm in Heaven." He repeated. "What on earth am I doing in Heaven." He shook his head and followed her to where she gestured. "Ara? Sounds like my mom's name." He mused, sitting down. "So, mind telling me why I'm up here and if Kyn's okay? You sort of took me away right as Mephistopheles was about to, y'know, kill him." He shuddered a bit.

Ara clicked her tongue at the mention of his name. "Yes, well, any moment longer and your soul would've been destroyed and we would have no way to reach you." She noticed the look of unease he gave, and continued. "Don't worry about that right now though. From here on out, your demonary title has been stripped from you and you are no longer in Hell's command. Your actions have given you a chance to redeem yourself and allow you entrance into Heaven." A clipboard appeared from thin air and she flipped through the pages clipped on it. "You've become quite attached, we've noticed, and now that you're no longer claimed, I am here to give you a job offer." Ara watched as the expression on his face changed to almost anger, and she held her hand up. "No haunting or demons or anything. A position as a guardian angel. Should you accept and successfully fulfill your role, you shall be allowed entrance into the gates. Your job will be to protect and ensure the happiness of your charge, allowing them to live a content life without being steered toward an ill-ventured path." She set her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "What do you say?"

Grimm stared at her in disbelief, wondering how he'd gone from a haunting-demon to a guardian angel in a matter of seconds. "So basically, the exact opposite job of what I've got I've got now." He put his face in his hands, still a little confused on how he'd gotten here. "I'd make him feel better and... Are there any restrictions I should know about?" He asked, scratching his neck.

"Only the ones you had to follow from your previous job. No malicious intent, unseen to all but your charge, possession only in dire times and when deemed necessary... rules of that sort." Ara informed him, staring at Grimm with an interested look. "We don't offer these jobs to demons often, you know. Consider it... your 'way out'." She smiled kindly.

Grimm watched her as well, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "That could work. That'd be so much easier, oh my god." He ran a hand through his hair before suddenly remembering something he wanted to ask. "Oh! Those freckles that keep popping up all over Kyn's nose and stuff, they only show up where I, uhm, kiss him. What's that about?"

Ara chuckled, tossing her hair back and fluttering her wings. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Freckles are formed from the kisses of angels'? It's true. Of course, you weren't an angel then, but you had the potential to be. That's why they showed up." She folded her hands into her lap and reclined a little in her chair.

"That... That makes sense. I think I remember my mom telling me things like that when I was little." He stopped and thought for a moment, a bit of a distressed and embarrassed look on his face. "I'll take the job. But two more questions- One: is my mom up here? Because it'd be nice to know that she's happy and if someone could tell her I'm sorry that'd be awesome. And two: This is probably a weird question to ask, but is it not allowed for a guardian angel to be in a relationship with whoever they're guarding?" He bit the inside of his cheek.

Ara raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "I'm not technically allowed to say, really. But... she is, yes. And she's been waiting to see you for a while now, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait." She winked at him from across the table and briefly pressed a finger to her lips. "Now, as to address your other concern... it isn't really heard of but some guardian-charge pairs do form a strong bond over time. It isn't common for a relationship to come about... but there is no rule against it." She tapped the top of the table and the clipboard vanished from her hands.

"Interesting," Grimm nodded and smiled. "Thank you for this. What about Mephistopheles, though? What's his opinion on all of this?" He was simply curious about that, wondering if Mephi was going to throw a fit or what. It'd be interesting.

"Honestly? He hates that we can do this." Ara smiled almost smugly. "But he can't do anything about it. Of course, if he tries to go after you for it, rest assured you will have all of Heaven at your back, and attacks on our angels aren't taken lightly." She glanced off at the wall behind Grimm and tapped the desk again. "I'm afraid it's time to send you back, now. Good luck!" And with that, the scene faded out, forming Kyn's bedroom once more.

Grimm blinked, feeling a little dizzy. But once he saw that he was back in Kyn's room and Mephistopheles was nowhere to be seen, he beamed and rushed over to Kyn's bed, jumping onto it and falling on the man underneath him, straddling him and then taking his face in his hands. "You little shit, you'd look a lot cuter with more freckles on your face," he laughed and began peppering kisses over Kyn's nose and cheeks before he could protest.

Kyn had been left standing in his room alone after Grimm had started shouting some things, then abruptly vanished. The nature of the one-sided conversation unnerved him even further, from what he could gather, and for a moment he thought the demon had been fired. Before he could really do anything, he found himself flat on his back on top of his bed, staring up at the man in question before having his face assaulted. Cuter with more freckles..? What did that even mean?

"Hey, stop that!" He started slapping at Grimm's shoulder, face bright red from such an endearing action that he certainly wasn't use to the man doing. "What happened? You scared me to death!"

"Aw, come on, any time I kiss you you'll get a freckle there so let me do it just a little longer." He grinned and shook his head. "I got called up to Heaven, can you believe that? I'm not a demon anymore, I'm a /guardian angel/. I get to watch over you and make sure you're okay and protect you." He kissed Kyn's nose again before Kyn could say anything and then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in close for a tight hug. "I'm really fucking happy, okay?" He chuckled breathlessly.

Kyn returned the action and rested his hands on the small of Grimm's back, traveling up a little as if to see if he had wings or anything. "Guardian angel?" He echoed in amazement, letting himself be pulled into the hug. "So that means... we will not have to worry about Mephhhi- your boss, anymore? Old boss, that is." He smiled widely at that, feeling a huge wave of relief that he didn't have to worry about Grimm being 'fired' anymore. "That is wonderful!" He brushed back the bangs on Grimm's forehead and planted his lips there. The freckle thing was a shock and he had half a mind to accuse the man for doing it in the first place, but if Grimm liked it, it wasn't so bad.

Grimm closed his eyes for a moment, still grinning like an idiot. "Nope, he won't be able to bother us." He assured him. "And the angel who gave me the job said that I'd get to see my mom when I finally become a part of Heaven." He suddenly grinned in a much more mischievous way. "She also said that there wasn't any rule against being in a relationship with the person I'm watching over. So unless you don't want me to, there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to do this-" Grimm pulled back a little and brought Kyn's face down so he could capture his lips with his own, face just a little flushed from the action.

Kyn gave a muffled squeak, but quickly recuperated by slinging one arm around Grimm's shoulders to pull him closer, and his other hand buried itself in the silky aqua hair with an appreciative hum. So maybe it was a little weird that a spirit was his first kiss, but honestly he couldn't care at the moment because it was /Grimm/ he was kissing and he never thought he'd be able to do that ever. "Feeling direct, are we?" Kyn pulled back with a smile, a red tint settled on his cheeks and eyes a little hazy.

"Maybe a little," Grimm purred, leaning forward again to trail his lips over Kyn's jaw and running his fingers down his neck. "But that's not a bad thing, is it?" His lips hovered over Kyn's ear, tongue sliding out to glide across the shell of it. "Because I can stop, if you really want me to."

Kyn jerked his head back and fourth, shuddering at the sensation on his ear. "No, I... I like this." He managed to get out, then nearly wanted to kick himself for saying it. Grimm knew he wasn't good with anything like this, he was just being a tease as usual, making him say things like this. "So, what, now you are just going to jump me because you can?" He said in a slightly accusing tone. "You still did not apologize for scaring me with your disappearance. I thought you were gone for good!" He frowned now, sounding a little angry but a note of terror flicked in his eyes.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry," Grimm nodded quickly, sifting his fingers through Kyn's hair. "It wasn't my fault I disappeared, I got poofed up there! And considering the fact that I've been wanting to fuck your brains out for a while now, uh, /yeah/ I'm gonna do it now just 'cause I can." He raised his eyebrows as if to challenge Kyn to find a good reason as to why he shouldn't want to do that.

"You have w-wanted to what?" Kyn stammered, voice an octave higher than normal. Though something of that nature usually followed kissing, it gave him pause. Grimm was a spirit. Hell, Grimm was dead. Yet everything he had done felt solid and real, like any person's. "Can you even do that?" It wasn't any 'bad intention' so technically he should be able to but... Kyn gripped the man's shirt, giving a little keen at the thought.

"As far as I know, yeah," Grimm nodded and grinned. "And I didn't mean to be so blunt, sorry, but it's true. All those times I made cracks about your body was just me wanting to sort of be /on/ it." He chuckled, moving his lips back to the spot underneath Kyn's ear, tongue flicking out. "I'm sorry I was that way. It's kind of hard for me to think about what I was before you, as cliche as that sounds."

Kyn made another little sound in his throat, tilting his head away for better access while his mind overloaded on everything Grimm was saying. God, he couldn't even think properly from their proximity. "It is a bit unfair that while you got to see me whenever, I never got to see you." He pointed out, fingers brushing the nape of Grimm's neck. Of course, there was no reason to as he never had to shower, swim or be bothered by the heat.

"Of course it is," Grimm agreed. "It's completely unfair." He reached down and lifted his shirt off over his head, letting Kyn continue brushing his fingers over his neck. He leaned back in and traced his tongue along Kyn's lower lip. "But we're getting there, aren't we?" Another chuckle escaped from his throat and he slid his hands up Kyn's shirt, smiling at the fact that he was finally able to /feel/ the body that he'd spent so long just looking at.

"Mhm!" Kyn arched his back from the touch, surprising himself and making him slap a hand over his mouth. The man just his hands on his stomach and already he was all squirmy. The implication, though, made him return his hands to Grimm's shoulders. "We are getting there?" He repeated, blinking. "Are we? Now? Here?" He looked a little panicked, eyes flitting to the door as if he thought his mom was going to be standing there. Now that would be an awkward sight.

"It'll be fine," Grimm assured him. "You're mom doesn't get home till late. We don't have anything to worry about." He kissed his way down Kyn's neck, hands sliding further up Kyn's chest until he was lifting his shirt off of him. "Seriously, we're fine." He dragged his tongue up Kyn's neck, dragging teeth as well.

Kyn wanted to protest a little more, but with Grimm's mouth doing that, he couldn't find the nerve. Instead he nodded, chin tilting upwards and hands traveling down the expanse of the man's back. /He looks really nice/ his mind pointed out to him, causing him to make a little groaning noise. His finger glided to a stop at his pantline, hesitating a moment before giving a little tug.

Grimm rolled his hips slightly, actually surprised that he was able to feel like this even though he was dead. He put some weight on Kyn's upper body, forcing him to lay down on his back. With a small moan, he reached down to kick off his pants, leaving him in his underwear only. He went to work on Kyn's pants as well, immediately pressing his hand to Kyn's groin after they were off.

Kyn squeezed his eyes shut with a gasp as he rutted his hips up against Grimm's hand. His boxers suddenly felt too tight, bringing back the memories of the day in class when the 'demon' had been trying to make him lose focus by dragging his hand up the brunette's leg. It was worse now, much more so. He refrained from asking if this was normal at all, not wanting to sound more embarrassing than he was already being. He let his hands wander up the man's stomach, over his ribs, past his belly button and down to the waistline of his underwear. Not sure if he was seeming a bit over-eager, he let them wander to Grimm's back once more, trailing down the ridges of his spine.

Grimm made a frustrated noise when Kyn didn't do anything after stopping at his waistline. "Touch me," he ordered, reaching his own hand down Kyn's boxers and stroking his hardened length. With another grunt, he bucked his hips against Kyn's leg and repeated his words, almost growling them. He hadn't had anything like this since Daniel when he was only 17 and he was going to admit he was a little over-excited.

Kyn gasped, heels digging into the mattress and head turned away. He drew up his legs and spread them, opening his eyes a little at Grimm's demand. Slowly, he creeped his hand down to brush against the waistline of his underwear again before slipping his fingers passed and ghosting over the head of his cock. He made a strangled little noise, mirroring the man's action as best he could, trying to match his pace.

"G- Good..." Grimm was aware that this was Kyn's first time with something like that and he was willing to guide him through it, but he couldn't guarantee that he wasn't going to be a bit rough. After his wrist got a little tired, he pulled it out and completely stripped Kyn of his boxers and then did the same with his own. He took a moment to just focus on the sensation of Kyn's hand on his cock and tilted his head back, hips rolling against Kyn's equally naked ones.

Kyn jerked with a cry that was quickly muffled by his hand, eyes snapping open to look up at Grimm. He gave an almost apologetic look and gave a tug at the man's length. He took a few moments to ogle a little, pressing his lips together with the effort not to make any remark, only continuing to slide his fingers across it.

Grimm felt a bit more heat rush to his gut at the sound of Kyn's muffled cry. "Ah, so you're vocal?" He leaned down, moving his hips against Kyn's slowly, teasingly. "You know that makes me want to fuck you even harder than originally planned." He purred, lips brushing over Kyn's again.

At Grimm's words, Kyn gave a little choked whine and snatched Grimm's jaw, pulling him down to capture his lips fully. Just by him talking he felt incredibly hot and a little dazed, mingling with the slight shock from thinking he'd never hear anyone say things like this to him, yet it was happening. He arched his back, thrusting his hips up to create friction between them, another little whimper escaping his mouth.

The demon-turned-angel was about to reach over to Kyn's bedside table in order to grab at some form of lubrication, suddenly realizing that there was none available. "Shit, do you have any-" he began, stopping in surprise when he was met with what he was pretty sure was a floating bottle of lube. He stared at it in confusion for a moment before his face heated up entirely, eyes flickering to the ceiling and back as he grabbed the bottle from the air. "Apparently someone's watching out for us." He mumbled embarrassingly. With a shake of his head, he opened up the bottle and coated his fingers as much as was needed, then lowered them to Kyn's spread entrance. "This is gonna hurt a little, but I have to get you used to it before we do anything." He pushed a finger in knuckle-deep, crooking it inside of him slightly.

Kyn continued to stare at the ceiling in bewilderment as if expecting something more to happen. "Watching out for us...?" He didn't mean the angels, did he? The thought that maybe some angels were watching them made him flush even harder (and maybe freaked him out a little). He was jerked from that train of thought from a finger nudging at his entrance, making him suck in a breath and hike up his legs. "H-hu? Why-" his eyes flicked down to Grimm's lower body again and he exhaled slowly. "Right." He nodded, absently tracing his fingers along the man's shoulders.

Since the first finger didn't seem to bother Kyn that much, Grimm decided it was okay to add a second finger now. "Oh, well, let them watch. We'll give 'em one hell of a show." He grinned, using his other hand to go back to stroking Kyn's length. He added a third finger after a moment and worked on spreading Kyn open.

Kyn squirmed and squealed at the additions, curling up his toes and letting out a low hiss. It was a weird feeling and uncomfortable, almost wanting to make him stop, at least for a moment. He had to get used to it, though, and stop tensing up so much or else it wouldn't be okay at all. Grimm's hand on his cock distracted him a bit though, but he still writhed a little with a grimace on his face.

"I know this hurts," Grimm said softly into his ear. "It'll go away and it'll feel good afterward, I promise." He whispered things like that to him until Kyn stopped looking so uncomfortable and felt relatively stretched out, pulling his fingers away and then pouring some of the lubrication onto his own cock. "If someone up there hadn't given us this you'd be in so much more trouble." He pointed out.

Kyn spared a glance downward again and he gave a little nod, easing back onto the bed. He'd be feeling it, alright. Today. Tomorrow. Maybe the rest of his life. He waited until Grimm was all slicked up before quickly leaning foreword to capture his lips once more, tongue swiping out along his bottom lip. "Will it be okay, then? For you to..." He made a little gesture with his hands, biting his lip.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Grimm assured him, lifting Kyn's knees a bit and spreading his legs again. He hesitated just for a moment, actually a little scared that he might hurt Kyn even though he was looking down at his flushed form and he thought he might actually lose it just from looking at him. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he pushed his hips forward slowly and carefully, until his entire length was engulfed by Kyn. "Tell me when it's okay for me to move." He puffed.

Kyn grit his teeth and Grimm pushed in, but took effort in not making a sound. He only gave a shaky exhale once he was inside completely and a barely noticeable wince. The pain flared up again but it wasn't as bad, and it went away quicker than it had before. He cautioned a thought to how it would've felt without any preparation and shook his head, nipping at his lip again. "Alright." He huffed and smiled, hands trailing up Grimm's chest to brush his nipples. "It is okay now."

Grimm shuddered as Kyn's hands traveled over his chest, relieved that he could finally start moving. He pulled his hips back, moving them slowly back and forth at first so Kyn could continually get used to him. After a few moments of that, he sped up his pace, hands holding Kyn's knees. God, he looked so /vulnerable/ and Grimm probably liked that a little too much.

Kyn gave a yelp and nearly knocked his knees together if Grimm hadn't been holding them. He covered his mouth to muffle the noises spilling out and tilted his head back, eyes half lidded. It caught him off guard a little, and he couldn't look up at Grimm right now because of how unfairly attractive he looked above him.

Grimm reached up to take Kyn's hand off of his mouth. "I don't know why you're trying to quiet yourself," he said huskily as he continued thrusting in. "You don't have to worry about anyone hearing us. And if they do, so what? Let them know you're taken, hm?" He purred, smiling and licking his lips. "Stop holding back- be as loud as you want."

Right after Grimm had batted his hands away, Kyn howled and curled his toes before falling back to huffs and an embarrassed blush. "Because!" He tried to argue, shaking his head and shuddering a little at a particularly rough thrust. "It is..." He trailed off, brows furrowing and a low keen in his throat. "Does it not bother you?" He swallowed harshly, hands tangling themselves in Grimm's hair.

"God, no, it doesn't bother me!" Grimm slowed his movements slightly. "It's honestly really fucking sexy." He sped up his movements again, trailing his tongue up Kyn's neck again. "So as long as you're going to be loud about this, I want you to tell me whose you are. You know who you belong to, but I want to hear you say it. Maybe even scream it." He chose a spot on Kyn's neck and latched his lips onto it, sucking harshly as he continued thrusting into Kyn. His other hand reached down to trace a finger over the head of Kyn's cock. "Tell me who you belong to, Kynareth." He ordered again.

Kyn tossed his head back and shrieked, bucking his hips up without really being aware of it. He panted and squeezed his arms around Grimm's neck, staring up at him almost incredulously. He couldn't be serious, could he? Any notion of denying him washed from his mind as the man brushed something that made his whole body give a jerk and he ended up yelling out Grimm's name on his own accord. It was followed by a whine, a few incoherent gasps and wrapping his legs tightly around the spirit's waist. "I-I belong to you." He moaned with another buck of his hips.

"Good," the man breathed, trailing his tongue along the mark he'd left of Kyn's neck. Well, he'd have to make sure his mom didn't see that any time soon. "I'm sure that you've belonged to me from the start, even if we didn't know it. You're mine and that's all that matters." His breathing sped up as well as his pace and he slammed into Kyn desperately, eyes closing and face in Kyn's neck. He lifted his head after a moment, hissing "/Mine/" one last time in Kyn's ear before lifting his head all the way so he could watch Kyn.

Kyn wailed and clutched him tighter, trying to formulate a response but finding himself unable to. He couldn't even hardly think right now about anything other than the man above him, especially not with the way he was staring down at him and that one spot he kept hitting that made him scream. It came to be too much for him to handle, and he lost it with a yell of Grimm's name and a jerk of his hips. He gave one final squeeze around his waist before dropping back onto the bed, flushed and panting.

Grimm watched Kyn as he came, the sight being actually a bit overwhelming for him. He came as well not even moments later, eyes squeezing shut and jaw going slack as he panted out Kyn's name. He collapsed on top of the man, head on his shoulder and chest heaving. He pulled out, though, making himself more comfortable. "I didn't really think it'd be that amazing," he admitted breathlessly.

Kyn blinked up at the ceiling, attempting to get his heaving chest under control. He gave a murmured agreement, also partially amazed at how Grimm went from controlling dirty-talker to gentle snuggle buddy in less than three seconds. "You are a dangerous influence." He smiled, shuffling to his side and letting his arm loosely rest on Grimm's waist.

"Am I?" Grimm smirked. He really wasn't tired at all, seeing as how he never slept and didn't need to sleep. "Oh, well, I'll take that as a compliment." He paused. "When we do stuff like this in the future... Do you not like me being so rough? I wasn't really thinking and... Yeah." He didn't want to make Kyn uncomfortable under any circumstances during times like these so he figured he should ask.

"Hu- no, no! You are fine, really! I-" Kyn piped up quickly, tugging at his messy curls with a blush. "I sort of... enjoyed it. So.." He turned his head into the pillow, muffling whatever he said next. No doubt Grimm was going to start picking on him for that too.

"Oh, thank God," Grimm let out a sigh of relief. "So you like possessiveness, eh? Well, at least I know a little something about what you like during sex." He kissed Kyn's nose in a couple different places. "I wasn't kidding when I said you're mine and mine alone, though, just remember that." He grinned.

Kyn hummed inquisitively and smiled a little. "I understand." He nodded, tugging the angel closer to him. It was a bit odd thinking of Grimm as an angel. Definitely something to get used to. A thought suddenly popped into his head and he looked over at the man. "If you are a guardian angel now, does this mean you have a different form? You showed me a demon one when we went swimming that one day, but I wonder if you have something new?"

"I have no idea, actually," Grimm admitted, wondering that himself. "I think- maybe if I..." He sat up a little, doing whatever it was he'd done last time to turn into the demon-dog. At first he didn't notice anything different about himself except for the sudden increase of weight on his back. He turned his head a little and was more than a little surprised to find what he was sure was white, feathery wings. "Huh. I get wings in this form. Cool." He nodded with a smile.

Kyn beamed up at him, fingers twitching with the effort of resisting touching them. "They look wonderful." He nodded with approval. "Of course, the demon for was pretty neat too, but this looks... less threatening." He amended, gesturing weakly before letting his hands fall back onto his chest. He used his pillow against his back to sit up a little, fighting off the sudden fatigue from their 'activities' in favor of ogling Grimm some more.

"I'm gonna miss being able to turn into that demon dog," Grimm sighed. "It was cool looking. But these are pretty cool too." He mused, flexing them a little. He accidentally flapped Kyn in the face with one of them, snorting at the action and pulling it back. "Sorry, sorry. I need to figure out how to work these things." He tilted his head back to look at them again.

The brunette rubbed his nose and settled back into the bed, laughing a little as well. "Yes, go practice flying or whatever if you like. I shall remain here for the time being." He briefly debated taking a shower or not but just pulled up a sheet over his waist and stretched out, head shaking.

"I'm not going anywhere," Grimm shook his head. "I didn't think it was possible for an angel to get tired out but apparently it is. I need to just kind of... sit for a while." He shrugged, reaching over a hand to run it through Kyn's hair. He looked down for a moment, pursing his lips with a furrowed brow. "Hey, I wanna ask you something... You know that I used to be, well, basically a cold-blooded killer, yeah? How come you're so comfortable with being with someone who used to do that?"

Kyn leaned foreword a bit with a little sigh and a thoughtful look. "Well, you are not now. You have changed. You may have been an insufferable jerk when we first met, but you are also the first who has ever shown me any sort of kindness or companionship, even when you were not supposed to. It just... made me change my opinion, I guess." He drew up his legs and wrapped his arms around them, chin resting on his knee. "So why did you decide to do that?"

"Well, I..." Grimm thought for a moment. "I don't know. At first all I wanted to do was make you miserable and annoy the hell out of you and just generally make you upset and hurt you. But, y'know, as time went on I sorta thought that maybe I didn't want you to die. I think it was that day at the beach when you almost drowned, actually. I know I said I only saved you so I wouldn't get fired for letting you die in a way other than suicide, but I really did it because I was actually terrified that you were going to die. I seriously hated myself for caring." He chuckled, pushing a hand through his own hair.

"Hmm." Kyn tilted his head and leaned foreword, reaching his arm out to run it through Grimm's hair as well. "Well, I am glad you thought differently, then. I cannot help but wonder if hanging around Xiao is what made you like killing so much, and now that you two are separated, it has allowed you to think differently." He blinked, withdrawing his hand and laughing a bit at his own words. "Sounds dumb, does it not?"

"No, actually, you might be right." Grimm nodded. "I wonder what happened to him, anyway. I haven't seen anything about him on the news. Maybe he's dead. That's one death I wouldn't mind anymore." He chuckled and changed back to his regular form.

Kyn blinked and shrugged, leaning back against his pillow again. "I think I must agree with you on that. Though I cannot say I have heard of either of you on the news before anyway..." He racked his mind but couldn't really say. "Where did you live before? Oh, wait, you traveled, did you not?"

"We were on it once, I think. But they never really could get pictures of us aside from that time, and they weren't even very good ones. My hair was blonde at the time, actually, and so I dyed it." He gestured to his hair. "And yeah, we traveled. Not a good idea to stay in one place when you're going around killing people." He winced a bit.

"Should you not have dyed it something a little less noticeable?" Kyn teased, stretching his arms above his head and letting them fall onto his chest. "Still, that is true. Even if that was the reason, it must have been nice. If not a little difficult."

Grimm gave a short laugh and shook his head, reaching over and pulling Kyn against his bare chest. "It was okay. But hey, I'm here now and you're okay and I'm okay and everything's just sort of great."

"More than great." Kyn shot back with a sly smile, allowing himself to be pulled over by the other man.

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of angels watched the exchanged with an almost smug expression. Well, one of them did. "See?" One piped up, pointing toward the mirror-like object that the angels had used to view the couple from their place in Heaven. "I told you it would work out, you owe me, Gabriel." The dark-winged, black haired angel sat back, blue eyes staring accusingly at the other. Gabriel rolled his eyes, hands going to his hips and golden wings fluttering with annoyance. "Fine, fine. You win, Castiel." He raked a hand through his short copper hair, turning away. "But I'll definitely win next time. Once we pick out a new pair." With a jerk of his head, the two got up and headed out to the log books to spy on another demon/angel - human pair and place their bets.


End file.
